Dragon Ball CE
by koichireallysteals
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Gohan has taken up the mantle of Earth's strongest. Will he be able to protect the universe against it's threats, find himself, and become a better person out of it? Will he survive, and will he find the reason to fight? Not even god knows... Critiques are welcome, hit me hard!
1. Cell Games!

Hey folks, welcome to my new story! Dragon Ball CE! Because the regular summary can't really explain much, let me do so. This story will mainly focus on Gohan, and once he is really introduced to the main cast, Goten. It's also, of course gonna give lots of attention to Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, and I'll try my best to give the humans some love as well. Also, Gohan x Videl will be a thing. Because the highschool stuff doesn't begin early in the story, it'll be some time before we get to it.

Also if you're coming here from Legacy of Gohan, yo! Its me, back with another story, if you've already read what little there was of Legacy of Gohan, expect that, but a lot better.

Without further adieu, lets begin.

* * *

May 26th, Age 767

A fierce battle was erupting on the wastelands of Planet Earth, two powerful fighters in the middle of it.

One of them, the brave 9 year old boy, Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and surprise powerhouse, was at the last of his strengths, his arm rendered useless having taken a blast from his opponent to protect Vegeta, and the other, Cell, having reached new heights of power after self-destructing but miraculously surviving through the genes of Piccolo.

Cell was about to launch his Solar Kamehameha, planning to take out his opponent and the whole planet with him. Gohan tightened his fist up in anger. Cell was about to destroy the Earth, and he was powerless to do anything to stop it.

"S-Sorry, Gohan." Gohan looked back at Vegeta, eyes widening with surprise at the fact he apologized, genuinely at that, for quite possibly the first time in his life. ' _Vegeta.. You too understand that this is over, don't you?_ '

' _I guess this is really over, isn't it?_ ' Gohan thought to himself, ' _Damn it, I should've just killed him when I could have! Well I guess this is what I get for being too arrogant, isn't it?_ ' Gohan's fists and teeth clenched in frustration.

"What's wrong, Gohan? Show me your final resistance!" Cell flashed a malicious smile, his eyes widening like a maniac.

"Cell, I know my resistance won't change anythin'. It's futile. My father won't be the only I'll let die, we're all going together!"

"Tsk, how dull. Such a disappointing way to end this series of events. Well if I must, I'll happily help myself to bringing about the end to everything!" His ki flashed to life in his ends, signaling the beginning of the end.

Gohan looked down, eyes threatening to close and tear up in frustration. ' _It's all over. The Earth will be wiped out…_ '

" _Don't ya even think about givin' up, Gohan!_ _Don't talk such foolishness like that!_ _It ain't like a Saiyan to give up like this, Gohan!"_

Gohan's eyes widened, and he looked around but found nothing but the desert environment surrounding the battlefield. "F-Father? Where are you?"

" _I'm up in other world, me and Kaiou are havin' a blast! I'm usin' him to talk to ya right now." Goku said. 'Remember, Gohan, you have the blood of a Saiyan flowin' right through you. Hit him as hard as you can with a Kamehameha, he'll be sent to the moon if you do, I'm sure of it!"_

"But I can only use one arm, and I don't even have half of my ki left! How?"

Looking onward at Gohan, Cell laughed a deep laugh. "Are you so terrified for your life that you've gone insane to the point where you're talking to yourself?" Cell laughed again. "Gohan, you're hysterical! But then again, what other way would anyone else react to dying by my hands?"

Piccolo was looking at Gohan, eyes widened. "Gohan!"

" _It's alright Gohan, you can win! Believe in me Gohan, believe in yourself, your power! You're the mightiest warrior in the universe! You can do it!"_

"Father," his eyes narrowed in determination. "I understand! I'll give my all, for you!"

Goku laughed heartily. " _That's the spirit Gohan! Kaiou n' I are havin' a blast up here, so you have to have a blast down there on Earth with everyone too, ya hear?"_

"Father _…_ I'm sorry. Because of me, you were killed… Because I got carried away I _**let**_ you get killed!"

" _Oi, Gohan! It ain't anythin' to be sad about! Sure, I may be dead, but whenever you think of me, we'll always be together. Gohan! If that is really what you think, then go out there, and avenge me! Let cell have it!"_

Gohan clenched his lone fist. "Right!" Wind and dust swirled around him, his bright golden aura erupting in flames surrounding his body, as well as electric sparks.

Cell's eyes widened and his face morphed into surprise, but it was soon replaced with a cocky grin. "So you've finally come to, eh? Well have at it."

Gohan pulled his undamaged arm back, "Ka...me...ha...me…..." The faint sound of an Oozaru echoed. Both fighters were preparing to launch their special techniques at the other. Their auras dispersed around the scene.

On the lookout, Popo and Dende were looking over the atmosphere of the Earth at the battle commencing. "Gohan..."

On the cliff side with the deceased corpse of Trunks, the future son of Vegeta and Bulma, along with the human fighters Krillin, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan, stood Piccolo. "It's no use, damn it! Gohan's ki is just too weak. It's way too weak!" He screamed.

The ki in Cell's hands erupted into a bright light, "Burn in hell!" His Kamehameha had commenced.

"HAAAA!" And thus had Gohan's. He could feel Goku's spirit behind him, throwing his own energy into the beam.

The two blue energy beams had crashed into each other, creating a large spherical ball of energy at the center of destruction, creating a large crater below.

Krillin, sensing things were about to take a turn for the worse, picked up Android 18, who had been vomited out by Cell earlier, and flew off to escape the eventual explosion of energy. Yamcha, picking up Trunks' corpse flew off as well, shortly followed by Ten.

Before following the human Z-Fighters, Piccolo looked to the battlefield where Cell and his pupil were located. "Gohan..." Piccolo nodded towards the field before flying off.

Vegeta, shoving off the rubble piled around and on him, looked towards Gohan's figure. He clenched his teeth, and flew off, his aura lighting him.

The point of climax created by the two Kamehamehas increased in size, and knocked everyone around it back, including Mr. Satan, the supposed champ of Earth, the reporter, the acclaimed Jimmy Firecracker and his cameraman, and the Z-Fighters who had already fled the scene.

Around the Earth, the ground was shaking. And it was shaking hard, much akin to a very devastating earthquake. Buildings were toppling over and cracks were forming in the ground, causing mass panic around the Earth, sending many people into hysterics and many running for their lives, often into other mishaps.

"It's the end! Cell has won! It's the end!" and other such words were being said, only causing more widespread panic.

Even Korin and Yajirobe in Korin's Tower and Popo and Dende up on the lookout could slightly feel the tremors from down below.

Dende's eyes widened in fear, "Cell is completely overpowering Gohan!"

Off in Mount Paozu, in Goku and Chichi's abode, Chichi, Gyumao, and Urunai Baba stay holed up in the house, but even the roof was crumbling from the tremors.

Back in the battlefield, Gohan was still battling with Cell, despite clearly being on the losing side. " _Gohan, keep holding out, you can do it!_ "

Cell kept smirking. "The fact you are still doing this in your current condition is astounding. I give you props!"

"Damn it! There is no use! Gohan's being completely overwhelmed by him!" Piccolo yelled.

Cell laughed, "Now, it's time to end this. I'm going all out!" He ended with a scream.

Although Gohan's power was practically halved, Gohan was throwing his all into his Kamehameha, knowing if he let off for even a second, his life would end, along with all those he cared about, and eventually the human race as a whole.

Cell's Kamehameha was slowly overpowering Gohan's, inching closer and closer in the process. ' _No, Cell! I can't let you… I won't let you win! Otherwise everything everyone has ever done for me will be in vain!_ _Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Dende, Vegeta... Piccolo… And father!_ _I owe_ _you_ _this…_ ' Gohan thought to himself. ' _I will beat you for everyone on planet Earth!_ '

Despite Gohan's self motivation, Cell's Solar Kamehameha was still inching itself towards Gohan. At the rate this battle was going, Gohan would be killed by Cell, along with everyone at the current site, with the human population next in line. ' _No! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ _It's too late! I… I lost…_ _I'm at my end..._ ' Gohan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ' _No, don't think like this! I can still do this! I have to believe!_ '

Gohan stumbled, almost falling to his knees, but slightly corrected himself in fear of being consume by Cell's Kamehameha.

" _Oi, Gohan! What's the matter? You still haven't summoned your full dormant power, I know it!"_ Goku said. "I-I'm sorry.. It's too much, I'm at my limit!" The young boy replied. "I am just a weakling after all. The spoiled, always crying, weakling, Son Gohan. Damn it! It's been so long, but I haven't changed in the slightest! I'm still always causing problems for everyone else and doing nothing in return!" His eyes closed in anger.

" _Nonsense, Gohan! Perhaps you ain't been aware, but up 'til now, you've helped me, and everyone else out tonsa times! Back with Raditz, or when you fought Frieza all those times, even when you knew you would be severely hurt, even killed, or probably many other times that I wasn't there for, you have helped us, so much! Get serious, and release all your power, and trust me, you'll beat Cell, I'm sure!"_

Gohan reopened his eyes, and through the bright beam, could faintly make out the silhouette of Cell using the same move he was.

"Say your prayers, boy! It's the end for you!"

" _Stick with it Gohan!"_

Gohan nodded, and threw even more power into his wave, drawing even with Cell's power, and slowly but surely, it crawled onto Cell's domain. "Incredible!" Yamcha said from the sidelines.

"You miserable idiot! I have attained the super-perfect form, no being can hope to beat me!" Cell launched even more power into his beam, breaking even with Gohan, and like Gohan's, crawling forward but at a much faster rate.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Goku, "It shouldn't be like this!" Goku stared at the sight unfolding, pondering, and gasped. "I've got it!"

"Gohan, in the depths of your mind, you're worried about damaging the Earth, aren't ya? Well don't be! Any sorta damage you do can easily be restored with the dragon balls! But not if you lose here! Go all out!"

Cell's Solar Kamehameha was slowly eclipsing Gohan's with ease.

Atop a cliff stood Vegeta, watching the spectacle unfold. His pride was heavily wounded, after getting dismantled in one blow by Cell and then having his biggest rival's son, one who was 9 at that, sacrifice his well-being for him, and it was understandable.

"Gohan! Raise your ki higher! You're goin' to win!" … ' _Ya have'ta win...'_

Behind Cell stood the remaining Z-Fighters, who had flown off to assist Gohan. Each one had been putting their all into every attack they launched, and Cell had knocked them away with ease, although getting angrier and angrier with them. They would constantly get back up, and when one fell, another came to take their place.

"Damn it! Don't those fucking idiots get that it's meaningless! Their power is useless compared to Cell or the boy!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular, a golden aura starting to swell around him. He powered up into his super saiyan form with a great yell, and flew off towards Cell.

All four remaining Z-Fighters grouped together, and launched the final attacks they could muster up, before being swept aside once again by Cell.

Cell laughed to himself, his ki beam still overpowering Gohan. Eventually, the wave was only 10's of meters away from Gohan, and it started to push him back, his feet sliding into the ground.

"It's no use! The Earth will be blown away!" Kaiou exclaimed with worry.

" _Withstand him, Gohan! Withstand him! You still aren't using all your power! Let it erupt!"_

At this point, Cell's Kamehameha had almost fully beaten out Gohan's. And it would have, if Cell hadn't forgotten about a very Saiyan prince.

Above him, a yellow ki blast was launched, its destination - Cell's body. It hit into his back full force, Cell only noticing last second. Because he was not prepared to take any kind of force from behind, Cell stumbled and his power output weakened. Up in the sky was Vegeta, panting for air, his body threatening to collapse.

"Vegeta?!" Cell screamed.

" _Now, Gohan, NOW!"_ Goku instructed. Gohan screamed as loud as he could and fueled his Kamehameha with every bit of his being. With Cell distracted by Vegeta, Gohan's Kamehameha eclipsed Cell's in seconds.

To ensure his victory, Gohan started walking, slowly but surely, pushing his Kamehameha forward. Sure enough, the Kamehameha started consuming and disintegrating Cell, bits of his body being destroyed.

The wave of ki erupted, and Cell was completely engulfed, and then quickly destroyed. His last memories of seeing Gohan's walking figure inching towards him would be ingrained in his psyche forever.

The Kamehameha kept going forward, and if you were looking the right way that day, you would've seen the amazing beam venture out into space and then slowly fade away.

Cell was killed.

The land below Gohan and his still alive friends had completely eroded, leaving a new giant crater that had sunken many feet down.

Gohan stood still in the air, floating and panting, still in his newly acquired Super Saiyan 2 state. He quickly dropped back to his base form, though, and fell to ground hitting it with a thud.

"It's vanished," Piccolo exclaimed, "Cell's ki is gone! I can't sense it!"

Krillin looked towards Gohan's injured body, "So Cell's been defeated, right?"

"That's the way it's lookin'" Ten answered. "He did it, Gohan finally killed that piece of crap," Yamcha said.

The fighters flew down to the badly injured Gohan, looking to take him to the Lookout. They smiled at him, they were immensely proud, especially Piccolo. It'd been 5 years since he first met the kid. At first, the toddler was pretty much useless in every regard: he cried, and would wet his pants at the sight of a big tree.

Gohan, although barely conscious, was panting with possibly the biggest smile that had ever been seen on his face.

Off in his home, Chichi and her father were celebrating. "Gohan did it! My Gohan did it! He beat that Cell monster!"

In other world, Kaiou and Goku were just mostly relieved. "So it's finally come to an end, eh?" A blue skinned god asked. "Yeah, it has." Goku said, a huge grin on his face.

"You've really defeated Cell!" Piccolo said with a smile.

"We're gonna take you to where Dende is right now, even without any senzus, he'll be able to fix you up real good!"

Yamcha picked him up in his arms, "Heh, thanks, Yamcha." With that, Gohan fell unconscious.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled with worry. "Don't worry, Krillin, he's just asleep." Yamcha reassured the bald former monk.

"Never mind Gohan, Yamcha, are you sure you're in any shape to fly all the way to the lookout? I know we all got senzus, but I wouldn't be surprised if your arm was still sore, it was snapped in half after all." Ten asked. "Painful memories that we do not bring up, Ten, painful memories," Was all he got in response. "Well then, I guess I'll be getting Trunks." "And I'll get 18." Krillin and Tenshinhan went off to get their respective people, before Ten and Yamcha's eyes widened in surprise and they looked weirdly at Krillin.

The bald fighter blushed and flashed a nervous smile, "I mean she was one of Cell's victims too! Hehehe! Ooh..." He ran off to 18's body.

Piccolo looked to Vegeta's floating form, who was staring at nothing in particular, in thought. "Piccolo, we're gonna be leaving now!" Yamcha told him. "You guys go on ahead." The trio of no danger flew off.

"Vegeta, let me give you a hand." Piccolo said. "Mind your own damned business," replied the Saiyan prince, "You can go whenever the hell you want. I don't need nor do I want your help, Namek." Piccolo smirked, and grunted, before flying off.

"So this is how it is. I've been outdone by not only the father, but the son now, have I? Damn you, Kakarrot! Dying how you did…" Vegeta's clenched hands loosened up, as did his whole body. "Never, will I fight again." He said in defeat. He flew off to meet with the rest of the survivors of the Cell Games.

Near some boulders lay Mr. Satan in an erratic coughing fit. Once the dust cleared, he stood up, looking at the remains of the fierce battle. "T-The hell was with those guys?"

With rocks flying everywhere, a torn up Jimmy Firecracker jumped out and woke up in confusion. At the sight of the acclaimed Mr. Satan, however, all confusion and fears dissipated. "M-Mr. Satan! What in the world happened here!" He yelled running towards him.

"I saw that delivery boy and Cell ramming those weird light sticks while yelling a lot, but then a bunch of light and explosions and I got knocked out!"

"Oh, I-I suppose you didn't…Ha..ha..."

"Where's Cell? What happened to Cell?"

"Oh? C-Cell… Well uh… "A sudden boost of confidence infected the "great Champ","Well I defeated him o-of course! HAHAH! I hope..." He muttered those last words.

Firecracker looked at Mr. Satan for answers curiously. Then, his eyes lit up, "OOOOOOH! REALLY?! HOW?! HOW?!"

"Well, I uh, I got tired of their little ball trick light show, so I got bored and walked straight up that no good Cell monster and hit him right in the face like this!" He demonstrated an odd punch, "And then in the stomach like this!" He finished with a boisterous laugh.

"So what about the delivery boy and his friends?"

"Oh? Oh, well they thanked me and then left… They were… JUST TOO IN AWE OF MY MIGHTY MR. SATAN MASTER PRESENCE!"

Firecracker "Oh'd."

* * *

"Well that settles that doesn't it?" Kaiou said.

"Yup! All because of you, Kaiou, thanks! But now I'm really thinkin' about it, I'm pretty hungry!" Goku said laughing. "You have stuff to eat, right?"

"The hell are you talking about?! You blew my planet away! I don't have even a home, let alone food! Wait, how are you hungry, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Aww man, now what am I gonna eat?" He said, ignoring the Kai. He looked over to the yellow clouds. "Oh, I guess I'll eat this!" and he started eating away at the weird yellow clouds, "Man this stuff ain't fillin' me up at all!"

Kaiou sighed, "You're quite literally the death of me, Goku."

* * *

The group of human and Namekian fighters landed atop now Dende's Lookout, an unconscious 18 and Gohan in tow.

Dende ran up to Yamcha, who was carrying Gohan, "Quick! Let me see Gohan!"

Yamcha set Gohan down on the groud, "Oh, so you're Dende." Dende put his hands over Gohan's chest, a light emitting from his hands. Slowly, all the blood and scratches disappeared from Gohan's body, leaving only dirt and a new, striking and huge scar on his left arm.

Gohan came to, opening his eyes, seeing a smiling Dende over him. "Gohan! Thank goodness!" Dende cried out in relief. His head lowered, "I'm sorry about your father."

The mood visibly dropped. Gohan stood up, and smiled, "It's not like that. I was able to hear father's voice. I could feel his ki, too! He was with me the whole time I was in the struggle with Cell! It was because of him I was able to beat Cell!"

Piccolo smiled at Gohan, "Well, in any case, you did well. You've really grown strong, haven't you Gohan?" He put his hand on his head.

Dende did to 18 what he did to Gohan, and put his hands over her, and recuperated her. Yamcha jump back several feet in fear of the android. Her eyes opened quick and she stood up just as quick. "Hey! Dende! Get away from her, you don't wanna be killed!"

"Shut up! That's not what I'm gonna do, idiot!"

"I-It's alright! We're on the lookout, now. Gohan killed Cell." Krillin explained.

"G-Gohan?" Hey eyes turned to Gohan, who brightly smiled.

"Yeah! That's right! He's ridiculously strong!" Yamcha yelled, throwing his arm up. "God he's no different from that afro man and his crew." Ten said, his palm planted on his face in frustration. "Hey Yamcha! Come over here and say that!"

"You should thank Krillin. He did a lot to stand up for after Cell spit you out." 18 looked over to Krillin, who paled, "Y-Yeah I m-mean we couldn't just leave you there," he stuttered.

"Oh! I get it!" Krillin looked over to Gohan," Krillin, you love 18, don't you?" Krillin smacked Gohan upside the head, while Ten and Yamcha proceeded to laugh themselves to the moon.

She glared at Krillin who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "What? Are you expecting me to be grateful? To clasp my hands together and say thank you?" She said, "Tsk, don't kid yourself," and with that she flew off.

Yamcha ran towards the group, "Why that no good jerk!" "Oh hey you finally came over here," Ten noted.

"What's with her damn attitude! I'm gonna send her flying!"

"I really doubt you could, though. You were scared to be withing 5 feet of her, after all."

"Nevermind her, we could deal with her situation later. For now, shouldn't we concern ourselves with using the Dragon Balls to wish back Trunks and anyone else who was killed back to life first?" Piccolo questioned.

"Hey, Krillin, don't worry! As far as friends go you got us, right!" Gohan said. "S-Shut up.." Krillin responded.

Popo picked up the seven dragon balls and brought them outside and put them together, and summoned the dragon, Shenron.

The balls glowed a faint orange. "Come forth, Dragon, and grant us our wish." Dende said. The balls then glowed a constant orange, and brightened up, and then a bright yellow light erupted from them, the mighty Shenron.

18 noticed the dark sky and the huge eruption of light from the lookout, looking at the green dragon in disbelief. She turned back and flew to the large plate in the sky.

"Now, speak forth thy wishes. I shall grant thee any three wishes," the scaly, green dragon said.

"Three?"

"Y-yes, I made it to be like Porunga, Namek's dragon. But if you make a wish to revive a bunch of people, it'll be only 2 wishes." {A/N}

"Shenron!" Yamcha began, "Bring back the lives to those who were killed by Cell!" Shenron's red eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted."

Behind them, Trunks' body grew back to life, his eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Trunks!" Gohan cried out with a smile.

Piccolo's face, however, was not happy. "Like I thought… It didn't work. I sought out Son's ki and sure enough I didn't find it," he turned back to Gohan and Trunks, "He hasn't come back to life."

"Is that so..." Ten thought out loud to himself.

"Shenron! Is there any way you can bring back Son Goku to life! We absolutely want to bring him back!" Yamcha yelled to Shenron. "The one called Son Goku has already been brought back to life once with the dragon balls. Therefore, I cannot. Speak thee another wish."

"He says he can't he's already been brought back before," he said to the group. "Yeah we know, we're right next to you." Piccolo stated, "Guys, think, there has to be a way..."

"I know!" Said a high-pitched voice. The group turned to Dende, who had a large smile on his face, "We can ask Porunga! The dragon on our planet, Namek!"

"Yes, Porunga, the original Shenron, he can bring anyone back to life, no matter what!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Oh right, so that's how Chiaotzu and Krillin were brought back..." Ten pondered.

"Well, lets make that our second wish!" Yamcha said, "To get someone to Namek."

" _Hey guys, hold on a sec! It's me, Goku! I'm speakin' to you through Kaiou from other world! There was something Bulma said a bit back, how I attracted bad guys or somethin'! I'm pretty sure it was joke, but she hit the spot!_ _Because of that, I think Earth would probably be better off without me there. Even Kaiou admits it! Right?" "I suppose..." "See! Oh, don't get the wrong idea, I ain't sayin' I'm some kinda victim or something, because of the fact I've saved the Earth a lot, apparently I'm gonna be treated special. I'm not gonna get any older here, and there's gonna be a tonna fighting tournaments, it'll be fun, there'll be experts from the past too!"_

"Experts from the past, eh Goku?" Piccolo said to himself.

" _Kaiou coulda been wished back, but he said he passed, he's willin' to stick with me instead. Listen, it probably ain't really fair to Chichi and Gohan, but don't wish me back to life, ya hear?"_

Gohan looked down in disbelief. " _I mean Gohan's already a lot more reliable than I am, after all."_ Goku said. "That isn't true! I mean, I let you and Trunks get killed! What if I do that in the future! What will happen?!"

" _Well, guys that's all. I'll be leavin' now. I'll see y'all when you guys die! Bye!"_

And with that, communication between Goku and the living fighters ended. Gohan dropped to his knees, his eyes still wide. He closed his eyes, unwilling to let any tears show, and clenched his fists hard, so much so that his nails pierced his palms and small streams of blood flowed. He shook his head, then got back up.

"Goku..." Krillin said, in deep shock, "Y'know, for a dead guy, he seems oddly cheerful," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's been like that since he was a kid.." Yamcha said, thinking back to the days where he tried to mug Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Back to when he was relevant, and he was a top-tier fighter. Back when everything was at least a bit normal. He remembered when Goku reformed back into his normal self and was no longer a giant ape, and lost his tail. Right after Oolong wished for panties, stopping Pilaf from attaining world domination.

"Yeah. That's just like him," Krillin thought back to when he first met Goku. He had just traversed through a whole ocean solely by swimming to be taught by Master Roshi. How he delivered milk with Goku as training. How they fought in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. And before he started his long streak of losing miserably.

"I guess you can't really expect much else from the guy," Tenshinhan thought back to the days when he was a mercenary. He and Chiaotzu met Goku while they were in the middle on scheming a whole town, getting a good profit out of it too. How they would kill anything without a second look if it meant reward. His narrow win against Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Seeing Goku valiantly fight against and win against Piccolo Daimao.

"That's the type of guy Son is," His thoughts went back to when he was defeated by Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, how he had to become a giant to beat him, yet was failed by a surprise move by Goku regarding launching and Kamehameha from his feat. How he failed to kill Goku, but still mortally wounded him. How, at the end of the day, Goku still fed him a senzu, and he let him live, and turned down becoming the new Kami.

"Father.." Tears were streaming down his face. Memories of Goku walking up to Freeza to challenge him flashed before his eyes. "You always gave me courage, Father… Now you're gone.."

Shenron sweatdropped. "Ahem. Your last wish?" Shenron's booming voice rang clear atop the lookout, and startled everyone who was still paying attention. "Oh… You guys have any wishes?" Yamcha looked to everyone, who all said no or just shook their heads. "Oh! Good, then, I guess I can get that ring my girlfriend wanted!" He laughed, but everyone glared at him. "Oh loosen up, it was a joke! A joke!"

"Well, actually, Shenron, I have a wish!" Krillin ran up to the dragon.

"Get on with it then," He boomed, growing impatient. Krillin jumped, "O-Oh, well, do you think you could turn Androids 17 and 18 into normal humans again?"

There was a pause.

18's eyes widened, looking at the small male in surprise. Trunks gasped, staring at him in shock.

"I cannot do that. They're powers far exceed my own. It is far impossible for me to return them back to their normal state."

"O-Oh… Is that so..." Krillin thought to himself. "W-Well, then do you think you can remove the bombs planted in their bodies!"

Android 18 stared at the scene, sweat rolling off her forehead.

"That I can do," his eyes glowed red,"I have removed the explosive device from their bodies. Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

A bright yellow light erupted and took over Shenron's body, and the dragon balls flew up to the sky, and then dispersed around the Earth. 18 felt up her body to see if the bomb inside her had really been removed.

Gohan wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and stared to the sky in odd determination. Nodding to himself, he turned back to his friends.

"Krillin, why did you wish for something like that?" Trunks asked. "I feel sorry for them, alright? I mean, wouldn't you? Having a bomb stuck in your body is pretty bad, I reckon..." He said with a blush.

"But Krillin, speaking of bombs, why did you also remove the bomb from 17's body?" Ten asked.

"Well, I mean it's true I'm fond of her, but don't you think 18 would be better off with 17 instead of me?" Krillin answered, twiddling his fingers.

"Well that sounds like something you would do Krillin." Yamcha said.

"This is that love business that I'll never understand, isn't it? I'll never get." Piccolo said. The group laughed, not because it was funny, but the fact this whole ordeal was over.

Just then, though, 18 stepped out from the pillar she was hiding behind, "You idiot! 17 and I are twins! Dumbass!"

"T-Twins?" Krillin stammered.

"Oi, Krillin, you can do it afterall, he's just her brother! She can't marry her brother! You got it in the bag!"

"Don't get any unwanted ideas, though, I'm not grateful you removed the bomb or anything, got that?!" She walked forward some steps, and looked back to Krillin, who in turn looked at her, "See you later," She finished, running off.

"Krillin! She said 'see you later'! That means you got a chance!" "Really?!" Krillin yelled, grabbing onto Yamcha's collar, "Calm down, Krillin!" Yamcha dusted himself off, and resumed, "Yeah, I mean, I've got the most love experience out all of us, so I think I'm a good source," Krillin blushed, ' _I've got hope after all_ ' he thought with a smile.

"But Krillin, sure she may be a monster but just because she has a nice face and body doesn't mean you should get your hopes up. There is high competitive rates, after all," Yamcha said, laughing, which Gohan followed suit.

Piccolo sighed, "I definitely do not get this shit..."

Yamcha, Gohan, and Krillin laughed harder because of that.

After everything had been done. The group had said their goodbyes. Trunks would soon go back to his future, Ten would disappear again, Piccolo would stay at the lookout, Krillin would try finding 18, Yamcha would keep playing baseball, and Gohan would have to face his mother.

Oh how he wanted to stay the night.

* * *

I'm here with another line break! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, this lone chapter took me 6 hours, as it's been awhile since I've actually written anything.

As for the author's note, In the english dub, it is said Shenron grants two wishes. But it is actually explained in the manga that Shenron can give 3 wishes, but if they're is a massive wish such as wishing back a huge population, it takes an extra wish with it.

Also, for Tenshinhan and King Kai/Kaiou, which do you prefer? Just say so if you review, and I'll take it into consideration. Critiques are not only welcome but highly encouraged, as it is the only way I'll get better. See ya!


	2. Cell Games! Post Thoughts Edition!

Gohan was on his way home after saying his goodbyes to everyone at the Lookout, or at least whoever was present. Vegeta, after sulking for a minute in the wastelands, flew off to whoever knows where, and would probably be doing all sorts of intensive training, or at least that's what Gohan thought.

At the front of Gohan's thoughts were how we would explain the news that her husband, was killed in action, and he didn't want to come home. The mere thought of that angered Gohan, Goku had a very shoddy reason for not wanting to come back: most villains they had faced had come to Earth FOR Goku.

Yes, it was true. Out of the bad guys they've faced, 3 out of 5 had come to Earth in search of Goku; Piccolo Jr., the Saiyans, and Cell. And technically, 4 out 5 counting Freeza and his father, King Cold. But did that really justify leaving his 9 year old son and wife alone?

In Gohan's mind, the answer was a clear no. He was angering, not exactly the same way when he first ascended past a Super Saiyan, nor like on Namek against Freeza. This was a different anger, Gohan, him alone with his thoughts and nothing else, had come to slightly resent Goku and his decision.

Gohan shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these kind of thoughts, his dad was possibly not only the kindest but greatest person to ever live. No one could be truly mad at someone who would rather stay dead so that others could live peacefully, it was impossible. But yet, that thought lingered.

Finally, he arrived at his home in Mount Paozu. It was a serene area, filled with beautiful trees and plains, magnificent lakes that spawned from waterfalls flowing from tall mountainsides, it was a truly amazing sight and place to live. Like a psychic, Chichi smashed open the already badly damaged door open, breaking it off its hinges in the process.

Gohan landed down to greet his mother, but was practically tackled by her, who was followed by his grandfather, Gyumao. "Gohan! Oh, Gohan, I'm so glad you're safe! Oh my Gohan..." she cried out, sobbing. Gohan raised his eyebrows looking to comfort his mother, "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm alive and I'm h-" "You are never stepping into a ring or battle for the rest of your life! You hear?! You're gonna to your room, sit at your desk, open your books, and study, study, study!" she screamed.

She was about to scream even more, but Gohan raised his hand, silencing her, and then speaking, "Mother." he paused, sighed, and continued, "Let's take this inside. I have..." he stopped, and looked down, avoiding eye contact, "To explain things."

Once inside, the three sat in the living room, Gohan on a chair and Chichi and her father on the couch. Gohan rotated the chair as to be facing Chichi and Gyumao. He took a deep breath. "This might be tough to bear. It was for me. Are you ready to hear this?" he looked his mother in the eye, who looked back at him readied. He looked to Gyumao, who nodded.

Gohan sighed, for what could've been the millionth time. "Okay… Mother, Dad is… Dad died, Mom," he stopped, trying to recollect himself. Chichi at most looked ticked off. She had gotten used to this, she knew that the worst that could happen would be that they were forced to revive him. Or at least she thought, "Dad died. But… He won't be coming back."

Gohan close his eyes, not wanting to see his mother's reaction. Slowly, Chichi's look of readiness crumbled. The light that was in her eyes vanished as her features scrunched in pain. Her mouth opened, trying to gasp but no sound was let out. Her eyes turned to panic and sorrow, and she moved her hand to cover her mouth. She tried standing up, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She was in far too much shock. Her eyelids close as she fell forwards, falling unconscious, almost hitting the table in front of her would it not be for Gyumao catching her in his arms.

Gyumao was looking at his daughter, in a flurry of unwanted emotions. He didn't know _what_ to feel. He had never had to feel anything like this, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that he had to stay strong for his daughter and grandson.

Gohan sat in his chair, his eyes still close and his arms crossed over his lap. He stood up, finally opening his eyes, but not daring to make eye contact with his grandfather. "I'm gonna go to the woods," he said, before running out the door. He looked at the figure of his grandson flying off worriedly, before looking back at his daughter.

Gohan was flying towards a waterfall implanted into the side of a steep cliff. Behind it, a long river, divided by a large rocky wall, surrounded by rocks and woodlands. Landing near the edge of the waterfall, Gohan looked around the area.

Next to him, was the side of a large mountain, a river under him whose stream led under said mountain and out of it, leading to a steep drop and waterfall. Not too far from his right side was the pond which the river was sourced from.

On a log, he could see a small blue bird with a yellow chest and red underside, large navy beak and wild navy feathers on his back and head, being admired by a small black haired child, no older than 4, wearing a yellow shirt and green sleeves with red highlights along the collar with the Son symbol on his front, and oddly enough a tail.

The bird flew off, and the small child lunged forward trying to reach for it, along with the log. The log started rolling forward, taking the little boy with it. The boy screamed for help, and a young man with unruly black hair riding atop a yellow cloud flew into the scene, attempting to save the child.

Unfortunately though, the log and therefore the child swam under the mountain, just inches away from a spiky ceiling. Gohan saw the man riding the golden cloud fly over the mountain, over to the other side.

What happened next Gohan could not see, but he knew the outcome. He knew it well. How could he not?

Gohan lifted up into the air, and off to the middle of the ocean. He kept flying until he saw a very small island, on it was standing a pink house with a red roof, the words 'KAME HOUSE' painted above the doorway.

Inside it was a balding old man with a white beard and sunglasses, a pig wearing overalls, and an aged turtle. He paid the trio no heed, however and studied the shore of the island.

He grunted before jumping atop the red roof of the house, and looking out onto the sea. He sat there, thinking. Not about anything, specifically. His mind pondered from subject to subject, from his past and how his future will shape out.

He gave a small nod to himself and flew off, elsewhere. This time, it was a small patch of farmland in the mountains. There were plentiful amounts of odd looking pink, creatures that looked like wingless, tall birds.

He stared down at a crater, a crater he had spent hours in as a child. Gohan bit his lip in frustration, and a yellow tinted-aura started to surround his form, until he shook his head, clearing his head of traumatic memories. He walked over to an area with multiple patches of grass that held an odd crimson hue to the blades.

He knelt down, staring at the patches of grass. He tore multiple of the blades and held them in his hands, terrorizing them with his eyes. He held his hand out and incinerated the blades of grass simply for existing. He looked to where the sun was now starting to set. Deciding that he should be getting on his way home, he flew off back to the region of Mount Paozu, looking to be done with his walk down memory lane.

This day wasn't an amazing day for the half saiyan, to say the very least. His father died, he let his friend and comrade in battle be gunned down by Cell, King Kai was blown up with Cell, and his father wished to stay away from Gohan.

Gohan bit his lip and swung at the air in frustration, before sighing. ' _No, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Dad only stayed in other world because he was worried about Earth's safety.'_ But still, the thought stayed in the back of his mind, irking him.

He sighed, which was now looking like a recurring theme, and sped up towards his abode.

* * *

Vegeta stood atop a small, narrow mountain the middle of who knows where. The grassy plains were the only things giving the wastelands and sort of color.

Vegeta laughed. Nowadays, wastelands seemed synonymous with Vegeta and battles. Frieza's return on Earth, killing Android 19, chasing after Dr. Gero, "fighting" with Androids 17 and 18, Cell, and of course, against Kakarrot and his friends. The location of which he was at now.

Vegeta smiled grimly and chuckled to himself. "God damn, I can't believe how soft I've become in these short 4 years. It'd taken solely a low-class bumbling idiot, his pathetic half-breed son, an angsty teenager who was his son from the future, and a blue-haired bitchy woman to transform him into a merciless cold-blooded murderer into someone who had technically become the protector of a planet filled to the brim with pathetic weaklings."

Vegeta laughed loud and psychotically to himself, and to himself only, his eyes revealing his odd inner turmoil. His eyes turned to that of anger as he abruptly ceased his laughter and struck down viciously at the mountain he was residing on.

The mountain crumbled to thousands of pieces as it fell to the ground in pieces. Instead of flying away, he simply stood there glaring at the sky in thought, and fell down along with the natural structure.

A huge dust cloud erupted from the now shattered mountain, Vegeta sat there, his arm over his knee, looking at the ground in agony. "Is this _really_ what I get? After so much god damned training, I'm finally able to beat that Kakarrot but then in mere hours, I'M ECLIPSED BY NOT ONLY HIM, BUT HIS BASTARD SON?! IS THIS REALLY WHAT I GET AFTER ALL I'VE DONE?!" he shouted at the top of lungs.

Vegeta kept yelling as loud as he could, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He rapidly punched at the ground, slowly digging himself into a deep crater. His punches started slowing down, as he put more and more absurd amounts of power into his punches, now throwing his entire body weight at the ground.

Vegeta repeatedly yelled shouts of anger and resentment, as he threw one last swing at the Earth. He had now dug himself down over 100 meters. He panting and heaving heavily, his right eye already half shut from exhaustion.

He wouldn't just let up though. He screamed again, and powered up, a bright light emanating from his body. The ki erupting from his body expanded, and was visible from miles away now. He screamed one last time, the ki flashing brightly, before subsiding. Taking deep pained breaths, Vegeta lay in the massive crater he had created for himself.

For a few minutes, Vegeta lay still, only moving to breathe. He opened his eyes, and stood up. He slowly floated up to the surface and touched down on the edge of the crater. He looked up at the now starry sky, and growled. He floated back up into the air, and flew off to West City.

* * *

Gohan landed outside of his household, and could sense the ki of his mother wide awake. Gohan opened the door and walked in slowly and cautiously, expecting the full brunt of his mother's wrath.

However, she stood still sitting in her chair, just watching Gohan, worried. Gohan froze, staring back at his mother. After a few seconds which seemed like eons, Chichi spoke up, "Sit down, Gohan. I think we should talk."

Gohan was brought back to reality, and nodded to her. He walked over to the chair he had sat in earlier that day and sat down, facing his mother. The pair sat in silence, Gohan was trying his hardest not to look at his mother while she was looking at him worried like she had just moments before.

While looking around the small living room, Gohan noticed Gyumao passed out on the couch, how he hadn't noticed before was beyond him.

"Gohan." Chichi said, bringing her son's attention back to her, "I think we should… Think about our future. What you will do. What we as a family will do. Dad talked to me when I woke up… How I should wait and see what you want to do before making any rash decisions..." Chichi looked on at her son.

She paused for a moment, gauging her son's reaction. Gohan's expression had for the most part stayed the same, only acknowledging what Chichi said. His eyes held an odd unexciting look to them. Not exactly bored, per say, but vacant. Like it was hollow.

"Gohan, what do you want to do?"

Gohan looked at his mother, taking in her question. He looked down to the carpet floor in thought. What _did_ he want to do now? Cell had been defeated, and if what he was saying held any credibility, he was the strongest being they would ever face. Sure, Vegeta might rebel and try to conquer Earth, but Gohan could easily halt that.

He was by far the strongest being on this planet, possibly even the universe, and that brought two points.

1\. - Because of his already immense strength, there would be no need to train hard, or even at all.

2\. - Because he is by far the strongest, it is up to him to protect the planet, and be in tip-top shape to fend off any unwanted guests.

The first point could easily be thrown away by the simple fact that beings whose presence and power is unknown to him. If such a being exists and intend to inflict harm, it would be his fault that it would possibly win.

The second point's only fault was that it might go to waste if Gohan was, indeed, the universe's strongest warrior. But fighting wasn't something he dislike, if anything he loved it. Fighting was in his blood, after all. He greatly enjoyed sparring and training. It was fun, and a lot more lively than studying, to say the least.

Besides, the possibility of Gohan being number one was a what-if. This whole situation was just what-ifs.

' _Isn't life just a big what-if?_ '

Gohan shook his head. _'Now is NOT the time to be thinking existential thoughts, go back to the matter at hand, me!_ '

If he prioritized training, there would only be one negative: he couldn't study as much. But the sheer amount of positives massively outweighed that fact. There was only one good answer here.

Gohan looked up at his mother, eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Mom, I have an answer!" Chichi nodded at her son, letting him go on, "I will choose to train, and fight, and become what Dad can no longer be. I will protect Earth."

Chichi's eyes drooped slightly, and she turned her head to look out the small window. Although she had expected Gohan to say something along the lines of this, it still wasn't what she wanted to hear. But she relented. It was the right choice.

Noticing the distant look in his mother's eyes, he grabbed her attention, "Mom." She looked back in his direction, "Don't worry," he began with a smile, "I'll still study. Even if I didn't want to, at this point, it's been ingrained in my system. I don't really think I can fully stop now."

Chichi smiled sadly, before grabbing her son in a hug. "I know, Gohan. I know. I was just so scared of that. It was obvious you would fill Goku's role. I just didn't want it to come this early," she started sobbing, "Oh, Gohan. You're too young to grow up already. You don't deserve this! It isn't fair!" she started weeping hysterically.

Gohan held her in his arms tenderly, "I know mom. I guess life just isn't always fair," he said with a sad but knowing smile. They sat like that for the next few minutes, before Chichi let up.

"Come on, I think you should go to bed. You must be exhausted," she said, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. "Yeah. I am."

Gohan walked up to the door of his bedroom, before turning back to his mother, "Goodnight, mom. Love you," he said, before walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

He plopped down on his bed with a sigh. He was exhausted. His bed was the most comfortable place in the world for him right now. It'd been not even 24 hours since he was last in one, but it felt like a century.

He used his ki to turn off the lights, entrapping himself in a blanket of comfy darkness. He looked out the window, looking at the wilderness that surrounded him every day. The wilderness he saved. He smiled, close his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window, illuminating the dim bedroom, directly onto the young Son Gohan's face. The youth turned and tossed around on his bed to avoid the sun's rays. Unable to escape the sunlight shining on him, he turned to lay on his back and groaned with exasperation.

He opened his eyes to glare at the windowsill, frustrated it had interrupted his sleep cycle. He could clearly hear the sharp chirps of the small birds residing on his roof. He put his palm up to his face and groaned. "My god, why am I so tired?"

His eyes shot open in recollection. Memories from the past day popped up in his psyche. Everything hit him like a blur. His eyes half-shut as he visibly sank in his bed. "Yeah, thats why," he muttered to himself.

Gohan managed to climb out of his bed, and finally took notice of his clothing. He was still wearing the badly torn purple gi Piccolo had given to him on the Lookout over a week prior. "Damn, I need to get another set from Piccolo, I'm practically walking half-nude with this!" he noted with a scowl.

Looking out the window, the sight of the beautiful landscape calmed him, and he just shrugged to himself. "It really isn't a big deal, nothin' to get mad over."

He opened the door of his bedroom and walked out to the dining room that was connected to the living room. His grandfather was already sitting at the table with a plate in front of him that had already been finished long ago.

Looking at his mother who was watching the television, he also turned his attention to the T.V. On it was a large, boisterous, and quite frankly annoying man with a big black beard and afro. He held his arms high up the air, holding up the peace sign on both of them, laughing heartily. He watched as the crowd cheered him on, throwing roses and other items onto the stage where he was in the middle of a speech. A speech whose contents he could not decipher as the screen went black, he looked to his mother who was now looking back at him, the remote in his hands.

"Good morning, mother." he said with a slight nod. Said person was eyeing the youth's clothes warily. "What?" Gohan asked her. She stared at the torn-up purple gi for another few seconds before sighing, "It's nothing, sweetie."

Gohan looked at his mother oddly. He knew what the cause for Chichi's concern was, his clothes' state. What was odd however was Chichi's uncharacteristic response. Normally, she'd be yelling and making a fuss about it, but today she didn't even mention it.

Brushing it off as a symptom of waking up extremely early and recovering from falling unconscious, Gohan walked over to the small wood dining table. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing." she replied. Gohan's face contorted in absolute horror as his face darkened with fear, his heart's quick pumping clearly audible over the sound of the cold sweat dropping from Gohan's pale face and onto the mahogany table. "After all, you can't really have breakfast when it's time to be eating lunch."

Gohan's fearful face formed back into levels which would not personify life or death, as he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Chichi pointed over to the clock standing on the shelf, and his eyes followed her index finger's direction to see it was...12:30?!

Gohan gasped in shock. He couldn't remember the last he'd woken up this late, and even then it was only around 8 or 9! "I tried wakin' you up but you wouldn't budge. You were passed out, and for a moment I thought you were dead!"

Gohan chuckled at that last statement, before correcting one of his previous sentences, "So, what's for _lunch_?" he asked again. "Oh, you know, the usual. Literally every type of food in existence."

Gohan raised his arms in cheer before he realized something. "Oh, wait! I forgot! We need to be at Bulma's to send off Trunks!"

"So why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" she asked her son.

"Uhh… It couldn't really come up?" Gohan responded, rubbing the back of his head.

Chichi shook her head and sighed, "So when, exactly, is this?"

"Uhhh… Umm… I don't think I was ever told that." he chuckled.

Chichi smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll phone up Bulma now and ask her."

Gohan grinned at his mother. "Okay!"

* * *

It was nearing 5 P.M. and all the Z-Fighters bar Tien and Chaozu were at the Capsule Corporation household, and were having a good time.

Everybody attending with the exceptions of Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta were dressed rather fancily. It was a big day after all. It was the day that Trunks would leave and return to his time. Gohan, Krillin, and the man of the party Trunks were off to the side talking to each other.

Krillin attempted to goad Gohan and Trunks into drinking the heavy alcohol, but both easily saw through it and stopped the tipsy man from proceeding any further with his plan.

"So Trunks," Gohan began, "What do you plan on doing once you return to your time? Besides killing the androids and Cell, obviously."

Trunks raised his hand to his chin in thought, pondering. He hadn't really thought that part out yet, only focusing on avenging everyone who died to the androids. "Well I guess the first thing after defeating the androids would be to help rebuild the world. They left it in a pretty terrible spot so now pretty much every location that's inhabited by humans is a wasteland."

"Yeah, that would probably be the best decision." Gohan noted.

Just then, Bulma stood in the center of the garden where the party was taking place. "Everybody! It's 5 now!" Trunks looked at his mother from the past and his mood slightly worsened. Although he was most definitely ready to see his mother from his own timeline, he had an amazing time meeting everyone who he had never been able to talk to. Trunks chuckled to himself, "I'm gonna miss this place."

Krillin attempted to put his hand on Trunks' shoulder, but seeing as how Trunks was double the size of the bald-header fighter, Krillin merely opted for putting his hand on his back. "Well Trunks, I guess it's time now. Go get those androids, buddy!" Trunks said the rest of his goodbyes to everybody, even Piccolo, with the exception of one person.

He locked eyes with his father, Vegeta. He walked up to him, and held out his hand to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta looked at the hand for a moment, eyeing it. Instead, he pulled Trunks into a hug, slapping his back, leaving a slight stinging sensation. "Trunks. Give 'em hell."

Trunks smiled, and pulled away from the hug, and gave Vegeta a thumbs up. He walked to the center of the garden, and pulled out the capsule containing his time machine. Throwing it on the ground, the time machine appeared with a 'POOF.'

"Well guys, I guess I'll be leaving now. You guys live good lives, okay? I don't want the work I did to go to waste, after all," he said grinning, "I might visit every now and then, don't worry." He hopped into his time machine, and powered it on. Flying 20 feet into the sky, the machine was readied to travel through the fabric of space and time. "Goodbye, everyone!" he yelled, before disappearing.

All Trunks saw now was a mixture of weird greens and purples. Although it felt like hours, the whole process of traveling through the timelines most likely took minutes at the most. Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and thought hard for a second. What _was_ he going to do? Sure he would help with rebuilding civilization, but what about AFTER that?

What would he do other than train, rebuild, train, and help rebuild? Thinking about it now, it was clear he had no real life. He had never held a conversation with literally anyone who wasn't family or a family friend. He shook his head, right now was android slaughtering time. The time machine finally came to a halt. He was home.

Trunks landed the time machine down on the ground, in front of the broken down Capsule Corp. building. He jogged to the stairs and immediately saw his mother at her desk, reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw her, Bulma noticed someone at the peak of the stairs. She turned her head and saw Trunks. She stared for a moment in slight shock, before Trunks got her attention again.

"Mom, I'm home!" he said, on the verge of laughing happily. Bulma stared for a few more moments, before smiling at her son. She walked up to him and hugged him, and she had every right to do so. Bulma took in her son's appearance, "Wow! You got taller!" she noted.

"Yeah, I trained for a year in Kami's Lookout. In a room called the Room of Spirit and Time, a whole year in there is a day in the outside world!" Bulma looked oddly at her son, before smiling again, "I'm not really sure I understand it, but I'm still glad you're back either way."

Bulma sat her son down, pouring him a cup of fresh coffee. "So, how did it go? Judging by your face, it looks like it went pretty well."

Trunks nodded, "Yes, but there was a lot of changes, things that happened a lot differently to them than to us. But for the most part, it went great."

"Well run me through it, then. It'd be great of hearing about them, I haven't seen them in so long..."

"Well first of all, there were, instead of the two we had, five androids in total we had to face, six counting another person who I'll get to. The first pair we saw, or at least they saw, were Androids 19 and 20. 19 was a fat android who looked like a clown and was extremely pale. 20, on the other hand was, well he was just Dr. Gero," Bulma was surprised at that, but let him go on, "Then Gero ran off to activate the androids we know and despise, 17 and 18. They killed him on the spot and then activated a third android, number 16."

"So then everyone who was there, Piccolo, my dad, Tien, and I, fought against the androids but were beaten silly. Krillin was there too, but he didn't actually fight," Bulma chuckled at that, "So not all too later than that, Goku woke up from the heart virus, and showed dad, and by extension me, the Room of Spirit of Time. Dad and I went in there, and trained for almost a full year," Bulma snickered at that, "A full year? That must have been rough," she said. "Yeah, it was. But it was pretty worth it in the end. During this, Piccolo discovered the sixth android, Cell, in his imperfect state. Before that, Gohan, the you of that timeline, and I found my time machine in some savanna and a weird bug carcass type thing, which we learned was Cell's old cocoon. So Piccolo fought Cell, and managed to phish out information from Cell. He was the amalgamation of the genes of Goku, Piccolo, dad, Krillin, Frieza, and King Cold!"

Trunks told the rest of the unbelievable story, of how they almost managed to beat Cell in his 2nd form, how he absorbed the androids, and how Gohan surpassed everyone by far and became the strongest fighter in the world.

Just then, an announcement blared through the radio sitting on the desk. "We have an urgent news report on the Artificial Humans. They are currently attacking Marker 49, BBN – Parsley City! Any residents near there are-" The radio was cutoff as Trunks quickly stood up, "Those damn androids!"

"Trunks." Bulma started to warn.

"Don't worry. This is what I went to the past to do," Trunks cutoff with a smile. He threw off his jacket, leaving it on his chair, and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"We have to bring peace to this world too," he stated before blasting off to Barsley City.

In said Barsley City, Androids 17 and 18 were running rampant, throwing ki blasts and harming humans everywhere in their general location. 18 in particular, was fiercely angered by an action 17 had done, and was now angrily throwing blasts at a certain building. "Damn, 18, this is just like you, getting all angry just 'cuz I killed some guy you thought was cute. Big deal," 17 rolled his eyes and snickered. "Buzz off, prick! Before I come at you instead," she growled at him.

Unnoticed to 17, however, and old man trapped underneath a flipped car was pointing his revolver right at his back. "Y-You killed my wife and son. You d-deserve to die," he muttered, taking aim. With a twitch of his finger, the old man shot his gun at 17's face, pushing his head back an inch.

Shocked at how little damage he did to the artificial human, he gasped. 17 turned his head to look and the elderly man. He strode over to the man with a smile on his face. The old man took aim again and started firing multiple bullets with only a small delay between them. Running out of bullets and space, the old man backed up slightly, but unfortunately had no space to move a lot.

Kneeling down to look the old man in the eye, 17 took his gun of its holster. "God damn, you geezer. Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?" Pressing his gun into the old man's face, 17 smirked maliciously. "This what you want, old man?" he chuckled at seeing the man shiver in fear. Just seconds before 17 was able to pull the trigger, a yellow ki blast soared at 17, causing him to jump back to avoid getting hit.

"Who the hell was that?" 17 yelled angered. Trunks flew down to where the pair of android were. Both 17 and 18 were momentarily shocked seeing the blond young man again, after a long time of inactivity. "Number 17, Number 18, this is your end! I'm putting you down now!" Trunks declared, glaring at the pair.

"You're still alive? I thought you killed yourself or something. You know, I don't think anyone could pull off just the sheer amount of wasted effort you have," 17 taunted.

"17, I'm in a shit mood because of you! Let me finish him, I'm fucking tired of having him around!" 18 practically yelled. 17 shrugged his shoulders, "It'll be one less toy, but sure you do you."

18 grinned evilly. She sent a pink ki blast at Trunks, who easily moved out of the way of the blast. He appeared directly behind her instantly, and before she could perceive 17's shouts, she had been punched hard in the face, being launched into and then out of a building. Some parts of the front of her leggings were ripped, but for the most part, she was fine, but insanely angered. "Now you've done it!" she growled, before flying directly at Trunks. She punched at him, but Trunks moved out of the way with ease. He appeared behind her again, and she launched a kick at his figure, but he vanished once again. Trunks' figure formed in front of her this time. She launched a punch at Trunks who easily caught it, and then threw her back. She launched a ki blast at him, but all Trunks needed to do was move his head to avoid the attack.

18 fell on her back, right in front of 17. "What's wrong, 18? That was pretty sloppy if you ask me." 18 got back on her feet, and growled, "You little shit, you'll pay for that, damn it!"

"In the past I traveled to, you two were genuinely alright people. But YOU?! You destroy cities and peoples' lives for the sake of appeasing your boredom! You're both unforgivable!" Trunks denounced, "I will not allow that to go on!"

"The hell are you going on about?" 17 remarked. "17! Let's get him!" Both 17 and 18 nodded to each other, before launching at Trunks. They both punched at Trunks, who easily dodged. Before he knew it, Trunks punched 17 in the face, knocking him to the ground. 18 powered up to ki blasts in her hands and launched them at Trunks, who easily swept the blasts to the side. He launched himself forward at 18, stopping right before her. He put out his hand at her face, and obliterated her with a ki blast, ending her life on the spot.

17 stepped back in shock, "T-This can't be happening!" Trunks turned around and glared at the sole android. "How the hell was 18 killed by someone like you?!"

"That was for the friends of mine that you've killed. And this, is to avenge GOHAN!" He swept forward at 17, kicking him straight in the jaw. He lifted up into the air, flipping multiple times in the process. He fired a powerful ki blast at 17's body, "To hell with you!" The space around 17 and 17 himself blew up into dust clouds and smoke.

The androids had finally been defeated.

Out of the explosions reach, Trunks stood with the old man's unconscious body in his arms. He looked down at the ground. "There's still one more problem I have to fix."

Elsewhere, in a random city, was a tall green figure with a large tail and orange beak mouth walking the streets littered with abandoned clothing and purses.

A few months after the incident, life had been brightened up for Earth. With the androids' defeat, life had begun to get back to normal for Earthlings. Reconstruction began and lives were renewed.

Enough energy for a round-trip from the past and the current timeline was available, now, and Trunks was planning to go to the past to report the androids' defeat.

"Be careful, Trunks. Tell everyone I said hi for me, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Trunks responded with a smile. The smile quickly disappeared, however, when he senses a dark presence hiding behind the wall. "Mom, get inside the house."

"Hmm? What is it, a visitor?" Seeing Trunks' unchanged expression, Bulma's mind went to other thoughts, "Oh, a girlfriend I see! When did you managed to do..." Trunks glared behind him, still keeping track of the presence behind him. Bulma quickly noticed his expression, and with a nod, ran inside the house.

"Cell, I know you're there!" Trunks yelled. Cell's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Trunks to even know of his existence. "You're planning to kill me, turn back into a larvae, go back in time, and absorb 17 and 18, aren't you?" he interrogated, "So you could achieve your 'perfect' status."

"What?! How the hell could you know that?!" Cell exclaimed, shocked.

"Your plan will fail," Trunks said, brimming with confidence, "And then it'll be all over." Cell walked out of his hiding space, and over to Trunks. "My plan will fail, you say? Because of you?"

"Cell, when in your perfect form, you do indeed have immense strength," Trunks began, "But in your current state, I could beat you multiple times over!"

"Oh… I get it now. You've been to the past, haven't you Trunks? So that's why you're so well informed. But I can't see where that knowledge will give you the strength to 'beat me multiple times over," Cell said smugly, "Trunks, I know all the date concerning you through the spy robot. With your strength, you couldn't even hold a candle to 17 and 18, let alone me."

Trunks smirked, "Well then why aren't 17 and 18 around anymore, Cell?" Cell gasped in shock, "So that explains why I haven't seen 17 and 18. They're dead. Damn it! What you did was unnecessary! Because of your misdeeds, I can no longer achieve my perfect form anymore! I guess I'll have to kill you after all, then. I'll obliterate you, take your time machine and travel back in time to take whats truly mine!"

Abruptly, Trunks launched Cell flying miles away into the air with a yell, and followed his hurling body. The pair stepped down on rocky grasslands. "I couldn't let us fight back in the city. Not with all the construction and people around. We'll fight here."

"You've improved, for a rookie. But you're a fool if you think you can challenge me! I am the ultimate Artificial Human created by Dr. Gero! No one in the world can even think of defeating me!"

"Hmm. We'll see if that fact stays true." Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, his golden aura flaring around him. Cell, too, had powered up, getting the same golden aura around his body as well.

Cell propelled himself forward at Trunks, who blocked Cell's attack with his knee, spun around and elbowed Cell pushing him back several meters. Trunks followed Cell's flying body, and when Cell had noticed, he had punched at him, but Trunks dodged and vanished. He reappeared behind Cell, and kicked him in back sending him flying once again.

Trunks appeared not even a second later at where Cell's body would eventually find itself at, but Cell had stopped his momentum and threw a yellow blast at Trunks, who easily knocked it away. He then smashed Cell down to the ground using both his fists, making a makeshift hammer.

Cell stopped himself moments before hitting the ground, and touched his feet down on the grass. Cell launched himself back upwards at Trunks, punching at him, but like every other attempt, Trunks dodged quickly, and materialized to his side and punched him away. His body emerged once again to kick Cell upwards. He then appeared right in front of Cell and kicked him to the ground. Cell crashed into the Earth with a bang as rocks crumbled around his body and a small dust cloud formed. Purple blood was now easily visible on Cell's mouth, as he was gagging.

"Cell! For the sake of peace on Earth, I cannot permit your existence!" Trunks declared. Cell swept his tail attempting to pierce Trunks, but he easily caught it in his hands, and started swinging Cell by his tail mercilessly. Trunks' motions were getting progressively louder as his and Cell's screams became progressively louder. He slung Cell up into the air, who stopped about 4000 feet in the air.

"Why you insolent… If that's how you'll go about this, then you can have this! Ka… me…" A bright blue ball appeared in Cell's hands, as Trunks put the backs of his hands to his forehead, "Ha… me.. HAA!" Cell launched his Kamehameha at Trunks. He was shocked to see that Trunks' aura visibly brightened and a large yellow ball of ki appeared in his hands. "May you be completely destroyed by this, Cell! This is for Gohan!" Trunks screamed, "Masenko… HAAAAH!" Trunks hurled his yellow ki wave which reached Cell in a matter of seconds.

"D-Damn it all… DAMN IT ALL!" Cell screamed, before being consumed by Trunks' Masenko. Trunks smiled, looking at where Cell had once been. "It's over now. Thank you, everybody. Thank you, Gohan, and thank you, Goku."

Trunks felt the eyes of his fallen comrades fall upon him, smiling. He had rid the world of great evil, and he couldn't be happier. The Earth was saved, thanks to him, and his friends from the past.

* * *

Ding dong it's an author's note

uhh i actually didnt have anything to say. well i actually have this

"Why you insolent… If that's how you'll fucking go about this, then you can have this!"

i dont know why, that always seems really funny to me. just add something along the lines of fuck and we all have a laugh

Anyways, reviews:

Fanficlover175 - Good job on this story, with a little more work this story can become pretty famous, this story has a lot of potential with a little revision and tweaking it can far exceed what most people would think

keep up the great work and remember to pour your heart out into the story

yours truly  
-Fanfictionlover175

Thanks man, it means a lot to me. I'll know I can do it. Because I am king.

victor0606 - Interesting fic (:

This was really short I didn't even need to ctrl+c and ctrl+v it was so easy thanks

FATEMURDER - You know can you make the human more involved in the fight?

You can make them decided to be stronger in order to not make Gohan carry all the burden himself, they will start to train to use Kaioken, and try to develop their own style so they can increase their power by several time without any trouble.

This seems really oddly passive aggressive, I don't know how I feel about that. I'm gonna give a stamp of please stop you're hurting my feelings.

happilyashley - Ohhh I'm the second reviewer to this excellent story! I'm loving it already and can't wait to see how you approach Gohans attitude towards the Cell Games and everything thing else that has taken place in the past!

You could've been the first but you didn't show initiative you need to work on that C+. Also just expect Gohan's mental state to be the opposite of your name. ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ ̶f̶u̶n̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ absolute pain and misery

GoHaNViDelSoN - Okay it was a good start to the story... to start off with the Cell games and eventually going to the School segment was a good thinking

Well anyway, what do you mean by CE ?

I mean the title says Dragonball CE, what does CE stands for ?

Anticipating for your next chapter and a response from you,  
~GoHaNViDeLSoN

̶J̶e̶s̶u̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶,̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶o̶k̶e̶?̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶r̶u̶d̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶g̶o̶n̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶c̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶g̶e̶e̶z̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶c̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶r̶.̶ Yeah just ignore that part, I let my sarcasm get ahead of me sometimes. also expect school to be a ways off, i still have a whole arc to go through fam

Anyways thanks, see you in next fucking installment.


	3. Finding a Training Partner

Okay, I know before I did the review replies after the chapter, but this will be a "special" case for two responses, possibly by the same person.

Guest

"find out yourself I'm a fanfic writer not a teacher"

Wow, what a rude cunt. We get it, you're a quirky guy that's really blunt and likes to swear. You're also a shit tier author who enjoys ****** dick in his asshole

Let me point something out before I start on this reply, the bleeped out word was the "n-word." While I personally don't really have any problem with the word, as I don't have any real reason to, I censored it anyways. So first, you say I'm a rude cunt who likes to swear. In the story, yes, there was an amount of swears, but in my actual end card, I did it twice – in about 700 words. You however, in just two lines, managed to say five swears, one of which was a racial slur, which I do not appreciate. Also, on the point of the fact I'm "a quirky guy that's really blunt and likes to swear." Yeah, I'd prefer to be quirky like that, even if it offends some overly sensitive person, it'd be a lot more fun than being a boring author who just says "Thank you, I appreciate it so much." I feel it makes me a lot more human. Now on to the next review.

Destined bitc (also an anon)

someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Ooo wait who am I kiddin', you get up on the wrong side of the bed everyday. u know u are a fuckin disgrace to our nation. It is you who is a crazy as*hole. I was thinking on leaving behind a positive feedback, but no you had to go and stomp that mood by badmouthing those who have already left behind a review. I guess, what's the use in giving any positive feed if all you see is the negative part in it.  
Damn! You are no good author if u don't learn to acknowledge the reviewers. And I know pretty well, that the moment you will see this you, you will fuckin delete it. But you know what, YOU SHOULD BE FLAMED. change ur attitude, or else its gonna cost you. If you have the balls, I would like to see you keep this review & put up a competent response to me in your next bitc*y update.

Although unlike the other guy, who doesn't bother to censor, at least this guy does – sometimes at least. So I am a fucking disgrace to our nation. Did I ever mention what country I'm from? And for what, being pretty blunt? Hmm… _**"It is you who is a crazy as*hole."**_ Who did I ever call an "as*hole?"

" _ **You had to go and stomp that mood by badmouthing those who already left a review."**_ What? Did you actually think I was badmouthing them? Like intending to hurt them emotionally? Because I really doubt I did anything like that. My worst in my opinion was my response to GoHanViDeLSoN's review to which I said "Jesus man, why did you have to make your name like that, did you have a stroke? Im sorry that was rude, anyways dragonball ce stands for find out yourself geez im not a teacher im a fanfic writer. also expect school to be a ways off, i still have a whole arc to go through fam" The worst part was the beginning, about their name. But the sentence after that directly amend _s it and shows it was just in good fun, not to purposely make them feel bad, if they even did._ _ **"You are no good author if u don't learn to acknowledge the reviewers?."**_ I did though. That's the thing.

" _ **And I know pretty well, that the moment you will see this you, you will fuckin delete it."**_ Well look at your review, and see if it's been deleted bud. _**"**_ _ **change ur attitude, or else its gonna cost you."**_ If changing my attitude means becoming a boring author who only says thanks and literally nothing else, no, I will NOT change my attitude. _**"**_ _ **If you have the balls, I would like to see you keep this review & put up a competent response to me in your next bitc*y update" **_Hey, look what we have here!

Well anyways, sorry for that. Normal reviews will be at the bottom. On the chapter.

SIIIICK LINE BREAK

Two months after the Cell Games.

Gohan sat resting under the shade of a tree beside a lake, scowling. It'd been two months since he defeated Cell, and he'd spent over half of his time training, yet he felt he had progressed very little. His mastery of his new form went nowhere, and he was only getting somewhat stronger.

He groaned in frustration, "How am I going absolutely nowhere?!" Gohan raised his arms in the air in frustration before letting them fall to the ground again, sighing, "Man, training alone is difficult. I don't know what to do with it!"

He stood up from his resting spot. He let out a loud yell and powered up into his Super Saiyan 2 form. If there was one good thing which came out of his isolation, it was the fact that he had plenty of time to master and perfect his form, although he still lacked enough battle experience with it.

Suddenly, a large power source west of him appeared out of the blue, and Gohan grinned recognizing who it was. Prince Vegeta, the only fighter who could give him a real challenge in his Super Saiyan state. Sure, when it came to strictly becoming stronger in his base form, Piccolo was the go to man, but nowadays he spent his days meditating more than fighting. Sure, the Namekian still dabbled in the sport, but it wasn't nearly as often as before.

Therefore, Vegeta was the prime candidate for the role!

 _...Probably not_. Gohan shrugged at his own thoughts and powered up and flew to West City and Vegeta's training location. The only problem with trying to get Vegeta as his prime training partner was his unrivaled stubbornness and arrogance. There was only a few things Vegeta would do concerning Kakorrot and his offspring, and training with one of them was certainly not one of them. "Convincing him he could beat me though… Ooh, that could be a good bribe!" Gohan snickered to himself.

Already he was at the large Capsule Corporation dome, ready to earn himself an upgrade to the nothingness that was his sparring opponent. He rung the doorbell, and almost immediately Panchy, Bulma's mother opened the door. "Oh, Gohan, it's you! How are you sweetie?"

Gohan chuckled and his face slightly reddened, "I'm good, I'm good. So, uh, can I come in?" he asked. "Oh, yes, sorry!" she said, moving out of the way to let Gohan through, "Make yourself at home!" Gohan walked past Mrs. Brief looking around, before turning to her, "You wouldn't happen to know where Vegeta is, would you?" he asked.

"If I had to guess, he would probably be in his training place! Oh, Gohan, you wouldn't mind having a bite of my freshly baked cookies, would you?" Mrs. Brief asked, holding out a plate of pastries toward the boy. Gohan shrugged, "Oh, no it's okay. I need to talk with Vegeta anyways," he said, holding his arms in front him in reassurance, "Anyways, I'm gonna go see Vegeta now, thanks!" he said before running off.

Navigating through the corridors, Gohan couldn't help but feel lost trying to find his way around the house. Although he'd known Bulma and her family for a long time, he hadn't actually been to their house often. He had been here just a few months ago, but most of that time spent was in the garden. Hearing the continuous footsteps of a person behind him, Gohan turned to see Dr. Briefs stepping towards him.

"Hello there, Gohan! What brings you here?" the grey-haired man asked. "I'm just trying to look for the gravity chamber, where Vegeta trains. Speaking of which, I think I'm not looking at the right place," Gohan said chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Is that so? Well, follow me and I'll lead you!" The old scientist said, walking in the opposite direction. ' _I was going the completely wrong way!_ ' Gohan sighed exasperated.

"So, lad, how have these last months been treating you and your mother?" Dr. Briefs asked. "It's been nice. I've been working on training, but I don't think I've been going anywhere, which is why I'm looking for him. As for my mother, she's been looking odd, is a lot more hungry than before, and a lot of mood swings, among other things," Gohan ended, in thought about the last part. Dr. Briefs looked at Gohan curiously, before looking forward with a grunt, shining a small grin, _'_ _Did Goku get ChiChi pregnant again? Well Chichi, good luck raising two Saiyans on your own if that's true."_

"So how about you?" Gohan pointed towards the elderly man. "Its been treating me quite nice. I've slowed down on working on inventions and have helped Bulma with raising her boy, Trunks. Growing old when you're rich is quite nice!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan chuckled. The pair finally arrived at the door of the chamber after their short venture. "Here it is my boy!" Even from outside the room, even Dr. Briefs could hear the explosions and force of the attacks Vegeta was sending throughout his space.

"Well good luck my boy, it seems I should go, I don't do too good with tremors after all!" the elderly scientist said before speed-walking down the corridor. Before Gohan could process what that meant, the door to the gravity room opened and a gloved-hand swiped at Gohan and violently pulled him into the room.

"Boy! Fight! Why are you here?! Why do you think you can defeat me! Answer me, boy!" Gohan hung by his shirt which was being carried by the loud 5'6 man, the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Gohan strung Vegeta's fingers from the collar of his gi, and dust himself off, "I need someone to train with," he began, "And you're the only one who is near my power."

Vegeta laughed heartily at Gohan, "Why do you think I would even spar against you, let alone train with you?!" Vegeta practically screamed at the young boy. "Because you and I both know all these years of isolation and training alone is getting to you, Vegeta. It's starting to have adverse effects on me too, you know." Vegeta's laughing ceased and he glared at the boy standing in front of him. Only 4 years ago had Gohan been so weak he relegated the job of killing him up to the late Nappa, and now, although he hated to admit it, Gohan could… _Give him a run for his money,_ to say the least.

Vegeta flashed a lopsided grin, and nodded at the half saiyan. "It's about time I stop being in denial and kick your ass," he stated defiantly. He motioned for Gohan to follow him into the chamber and walked to the far side of the room, Gohan stopping at the end closer to the door.

The door closed on its own and left the two strongest fighters on Earth alone in the rounded out room. Vegeta walked over to a screen with a set of buttons, the light from the screen illuminating his face. On the screen was a big _**"0x."**_ Prepare yourself, boy," He pushed some buttons which raised the number from a lowly 0 to a fat 450. Immediately, Gohan could feel the effects of the newly founded gravity weighing on him, as he stumbled forward before straightening himself.

Vegeta turned back and smirked at him. Although he was also affected by the gravity, he had long gotten used to it, although not completely. With a quiet but hard grunt, Vegeta powered up and a silvery white veil covered itself around the small prince. Following suit, Gohan powered up as well and a similar but somewhat bigger aura wrapped around him, which Vegeta noticed and didn't like.

With seemingly no warning, Vegeta flung himself at Gohan with a yell and threw a ki-infused punch at his face, which was caught by Gohan, before Vegeta tried kicking him at his left rib cage, but Gohan jumped before he was able to be struck by his leg.

In mid-air, Gohan shot a small but deadly blast from his left hand forcing Vegeta to jump back and give him space. "Masenko- HA!" Gohan yelled, putting his hands to his forehead, a large ball of yellow energy being launched towards Vegeta.

Although it seemed threatening, the Masenko seemed to be more focused on appearing large and wide instead of actually damaging. The spiky haired man easily chopped at it, hitting it towards the side of the room. Expecting to see his opponent charging another attack or charge at him, he was surprised when Gohan was not in his sights at all, and seemed to have completely disappeared.

Above him, Gohan sent another masenko, but this time much more powerful and condensed into a smaller form. Vegeta dodged, the masenko hitting the ground and causing a smoke storm around the area. Gohan phased in front of a surprised Vegeta and punched him in the stomach, causing Vegeta to cough out spit. Gohan was not done however, as he further kicked him across the room, sending him rolling.

Before long though, Vegeta stopped himself and jumped up to his feet. He flew fast at Gohan, brigading and harassing Gohan with a series of punches and uppercuts, most of which Gohan was able to block or narrowly dodge. Vegeta's last uppercut though, struck him on the chin, sending him upwards. He then elbowed Gohan in the abdomen, sending him crashing to the ground. He dropped towards Gohan extending his leg intending to knock him out, if only for a second.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, Gohan rolled to his side just milliseconds before Vegeta could make contact. With his leg staying in place in slight shock, Gohan swept him off his feet causing Vegeta to fall to the ground. Gohan struck him with both his fists in the stomach and Vegeta coughed out, if only a little, blood. He powered up to his fullest without going super, which flung Gohan a few inches away giving him his much needed space to maneuver. He threw a multitude of punches at Gohan, most of which were able to connect save for some blocked punches.

Gohan jumped back some feet away. He powered-up with a yell, and the seemingly mild weathered room had become a windy hurricane chamber. He immediately appeared before Vegeta and launched a series of punches and kicks overpowering him. The tides had turned back into Gohan's favor. Just a second before Gohan was able to throw out a sequel of attacks, a golden aura erupted around Vegeta as he became a Super Saiyan. First, he punched Gohan clean in the face, before kneeing his back. He delivered a slew of vicious attacks on Gohan and threw him at the end of the room. Putting his hands behind his head, a purple ball illuminated his hands. "Galick Gun!" He screamed, slinging his purple beam of death at Gohan.

Making contact with the young half-saiyan, an explosion of smoke covered him and almost a quarter of the room, before being dispelled by a golden aura. In the parting smoke stood Gohan, a golden aura enveloping his figure. A rather large part of his purple gi top was burned away, and he had numerous burns and cuts on his body but for the most part looked unhurt.

"Vegeta. You know as well as I do going super saiyan will only hurt your chances, not increase them," he said smirking. Vegeta's face darkened as he scowled. What Gohan was saying was infuriating, but ultimately true. Although the gap in power between the two hadn't been too large, with the pair going super saiyan it just got 50x larger, and when you're at this level of power, that can and will be a lot. The fight was already leaning in Gohan's favor, and only when Vegeta surprised Gohan with the super saiyan form had it been in Vegeta's favor.

Gohan made the first move this time, flying at Vegeta, aiming a sideswipe at his head. Vegeta didn't think Gohan would be the one to start the confrontation this time, and thus was not prepared to block Gohan's fist which hit his jaw. He was then met by a bent and readied knee to the center of his chest, and then a hammer fist on his face.

Gohan pitched two blue spheres of pure energy at Vegeta's grounded body, blowing up when making contact. A cut up and hurt Vegeta flew at Gohan with a shout and successfully punched him in the stomach, but Gohan quickly recovered and simultaneously kneed his stomach and hammered down on his back. With Vegeta in too much pain to think, Gohan kicked his floating form down to the ground, who landed with a thud.

Slowly floating back down to the ground, Gohan watched the newly formed dust cloud with curiosity, wondering if he had accidentally knocked him out. But a yell of anger had shattered those questions. The ground started shaking and debris from the fight started levitating in the air as Vegeta's yells ended. An even brighter display of light flared, and a more bulky Vegeta walked out the leaving dust plume. Gohan smiled seeing Vegeta in the more powerful state he used against Cell in his 2nd form. With a grunt, his golden aura enlarged and became ever so brighter, as he walked towards Vegeta. Although Gohan was still much stronger than Vegeta, if the fight had been on a competition on muscles and bulk, Vegeta would be the clear winner. Vegeta swiped at Gohan, but it was too slow for Gohan as it was caught in his hand, who punched at Vegeta, but alas, it was caught in his hand as well.

The two, caught in a grappling match, began fighting for control, smirks on their faces. Powering up to Grade 3 in an effort to win, Vegeta's muscles grew even further. It was now clear Vegeta was winning. Although in most circumstances powering up to Grade 3 was suicidal, in a show of pure strength with no speed needed, powering up, no matter how much speed was lost because of it, was beneficial. Gohan was beginning to be pulled towards Vegeta, but before he could lose the battle, Gohan's muscles enlarged as well as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Grade 2. Although the battle was still in Vegeta's favor, Gohan's power up now gave him much needed strength.

Vegeta would not take any kind of resistance though, and started dispelling his power around the two in an effort to shake up Gohan. Gohan winced in pain and could tell if he didn't do something quick, he could very well lose not only this stint, but the whole spar. With a shout, in the matter of not even 3 seconds, Gohan powered up into Grade 3 and quickly overpowered Vegeta, throwing him back a few feet, and he himself jumped back some few feet. The pair both powered down to their standard Super Saiyan states.

Staring at each other, the fighters both smirked devilishly while also breathing heavily, Vegeta much more so. "Vegeta, this was a good spar, but I'm going to have to put an end to this now," he claimed triumphantly, "Like hell you will, brat," Vegeta replied.

Gohan closed his eyes, and debris from the clash flew around him and the whole room. He started yelling and his eyes snapped open as the wind in the chamber turned from a mild storm to a fierce hurricane greater than the deadliest in the world. His muscles bulged, he grew inches taller, his hair spiked up not only defying the laws of gravity but openly destroying its every being, and most of all, a fiery sliver of fury burned in his eyes as he powered up to the ultimate Super Saiyan form.

Super Saiyan 2.

The only other time Vegeta had ever seen the form was months ago during the Cell Games, after the mohawk donning Android 16 had his head crushed under Cell's foot. Even though their were on the same side, Vegeta couldn't deny the fear he felt when he witnessed this new form of destruction. It was pure bloodlust and hatred. Now though, he was the person facing off against it, and he shook in his boots.

Although Gohan had no real reason to hate Vegeta, the sense of bloodlust and determination to kill still emanated off his body. His eyes were cold and distant, and they were locked in place. That place being Vegeta's body. The prince's eyes narrowed as he powered back up into his Grade 2 state. He launched towards Gohan, but missed by a mile, or at least it seemed so. His movements so fluid and fast, Vegeta never even saw Gohan move, not even seeing an after-image. Like he never even moved. He punched Vegeta in the abdomen, and even though he put in little to no power, Vegeta felt the most pain he'd ever felt in his life as he coughed out blood. Gohan then chopped at Vegeta's neck swiftly and he was out cold.

With a sigh, he powered down into his base form. He turned off the gravity in the room, and walked over to Vegeta. He picked up his burned, bruised, cut, but somehow still alive body and exited the chamber in search of the healing pods. Although for a large amount of the battle he had dominated, the short stints of time when he was losing, _he was losing._ He himself had his fair share of injuries and wounds, although he was still in fairly stable condition.

During the search for the healing pods, he actually came across Bulma watching Trunks waddle around doing whatever a baby does, who hadn't been all too happy when she:

1). Saw Gohan,

2). Saw the state he was in,

3). And saw the state Vegeta was in.

She walked up to the half-saiyan menacingly, Trunks in tow. She leaned over so as to darken her face and half-glare and half-smirk maliciously and said, "So Gohan, what makes you think you can just walk in here uninvited and just beat my husband to near death, after two months of not even calling us?"

Gohan instinctively shrunk in a wasted effort to become unnoticeable, "It was getting boring training on my own… So I did the first thing that came to my mind and just, uh, you know. Found Vegeta," he said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. Bulma straightened back up and sighed, raising two fingers to her forehead, "Saiyans will be saiyans."

"So, uh, where are the healing pods?" He asked. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know, would you?" she said laughing quietly, "Come on, I'll show you the way," She said, walking ahead. Gohan followed and soon reached the side of her.

"So, Gohan, how have these past two months been?" She asked, turning her attention to him, "They've been good," He began, turning his head to face her, "I've been training lately but not really achieving all too much. Mom's also been acting a been weird, so there's that." At this, Bulma's eyebrows arched up in question. Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "She's been a lot more hungry and moody than usual, and her ki feels pretty weird as well."

Bulma's eyes widened. ' _That was how I was when I was pregnant with Trunks.'_ She looked ahead in thought, before smiling, ' _If that's true, Gohan will have a hell of a lot of new work to do._ ' With just a few more seconds of walking, the pair had reach a door. "Well, here we are. All you have to do is place Vegeta in the little pod and close the door and all the liquid used to heal you will come in. Just walk in your pod if you're gonna use it as well, which you should, by the way."

Gohan gave Bulma a thumbs up and a nod before opening the door and walking in. On her way back to the living room, she looked out the window into the outside. The sun was soon to set and already had the sky and clouds started to develop an orange tint. Birds were flying in their own determined formation, groups of friends walked around, mothers appeased their crying babies. It was still odd to have settled down, not going on adventures anymore, even though it was decades ago that she had.

She looked back in the direction of the healing pods where Gohan and Vegeta were now resting. Although it felt like minutes already had the mostly blue and slight orange hued sky been swapped out a largely orange and purple sky.

Bulma's already high admiration for her family and friends skyrocketed from just looking at this little snippet of life. She heard Trunks giggling in her arms, and she smiled. She resumed walking back to the living room, mood happier now. Maybe she should let off a bit on the science stuff.

OH YEAH LINE BREAK WE HAVENT HAD THIS FOR A HWILWE

How it is dudes and dudettes, I'm back.

First off, the lot of you who care might be wondering, "Where have you been, oh holy one?" I've been with life, that's where I've been. The timeline between chapter 2 and this new and improved chapter 3 has been A Series of Unfortunate Events, so lets see, how bad was it?

Just a couple of weeks after releasing chapter 2, and a week into writing this chapter, my power supply fried. Pretty much everything else fried as a result, save my hard drive and my backup flashy Corsair fans. Now, it had only taken two weeks at most to get my replacement parts, but just a week later I went on vacation for two weeks. Then I didn't do anything for a week because I wanted to fully enjoy summer and actually be with friends, which I didn't do all to much this summer (and actually work out, which I didn't do too much either) High school starting back up also didn't help with the progress of this chapter. And then

 **DUN DUN DUN**

its ya boi hurricane irma

So that equated to getting a weeks worth of work (like 2 days actually) done on this story in about 1.5 – 2 months. haha yes

 **ALSO CAPS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION NOTICE THIS** thanks-

Would you guys care to see Bojack (horseman) and his crew in this story? I was thinking about it and in the original story I abandoned I did have him, but some people might rather I skip straight to high school. So the question is: **_Would you want Bojack to have a mini arc?_**

The contents would likely be similar to LoG's Bojack arc so yeah. Please answer

Anyways, on to review replies.

 **Pr0dz**

 _Aye this is lit. Wonder how will Gohan will be in High School lol_

He will be lit, fam.

 **Victor0606**

 _Hahaha you're welcome, I suppose xD, by the way, good chapter, Trunks will be back?_

Yeah, I may have made things somewhat awkward. Also Trunks will most likely be back, yeah.

 **Obeyashleyk**

 _Great work!_

Thanks, famalam.

See you guys in mid to late 2018


	4. Sorting Stuff Out

"See y'all in mid to late 2018"

Before we start with Chapter 4, I guess a small apology is deserving of me. Out of pure, sheer lack of motivation from my side, I hadn't uploaded a chapter of this story in well over a year and a half. At first, my large hiatus was due to school starting up, though afterwards I just couldn't find the time nor want to even think about writing anything. I actually had a lot of Ch. 4 complete, though that file was corrupted. I feel like the transition from Ch. 3 to 4 will probably be rough as all hell, sorry about that. I had some responses to rather toxic responses last time, though I feel some of their anger was warranted honestly, though I don't exactly agree with how they voiced their opinions. For this chapter though, I will be refraining to replying so, uh, sorry about that. I'm honestly getting rather bored of writing this little segment, so in conclusion, sorry about the LONG LONG hiatus and let's get to actually doing something productive.

Also just a side note for those wondering, in the manga it was state that at the events of the Cell Games, Gohan was 9 years old (10 physically) therefore 16 during the events of the Buu saga. Just wanted to get that out there.

* * *

[4 MONTHS AFTER THE CELL GAMES]

Gohan punched and kicked at a seemingly invisible opponent with power strong enough to shatter a mountain range, sweat flying off his body with every extension of his limb. Since his mother's agreement to let him train his body, honing his skills as a fighter became a daily, and long ritual of his, with breaks only being permitted to eat or study.

Despite how much he urged and pushed for his mother's acceptance of his fighting heritage, Gohan couldn't find it in himself to not slightly regret his decision as the hot September sun blasted down on him, no clouds present to lessen the sun's strong rays.

Before being able to finish his punch at the air, Gohan heard a voice break the usual silence of the mountain range he called his home. "Gohan! Lunch is ready!" The young saiyan's eyes widened with excitement as he dropped to ground no longer floating in midair. When he walked into his dome-shaped house, the first sight he saw was his mother setting the utensils and plates on the table. These past few months, it seemed as if Chi-Chi's figure had filled out.

Well only his stomach, he noted, but that was besides the point. Maybe she stress ate too much? Gohan swiped his thoughts away as he saw the contents of his lunch displayed on the round wooden table. 2 whole chickens, a turkey breast, a ribeye steak, and many other dishes he couldn't bother to note.

Taking his seat, Gohan immediately began to engulf the unsuspecting entrees as his mother watched on. Suddenly, though, she put her hand over her mouth and dashed to bathroom, slamming shut the door behind her. Gohan stopped his crusade of the dinner table briefly to hear the sound of his mother retching violently.

Gohan walked up to the door, and gave it a quick light knock, "Mom! You alright in there?" he asked. Opening the door ever so slightly, Chichi peeked outside of the door, hand still over her mouth and sweat dripping down her forehead, only to say "Yes, sweetie, I'm all-"

That sentence was destined never to be given it's rightful end, as Chichi ran slammed the door in Gohan's face and ran back to the toilet to offer more of her unwanted sacrifices. This event was becoming a common happening in the Son household, though Gohan was unaware of such, usually being too busy training or studying to notice when it happened.

Lately though, Chichi's ki had started to appear different to Gohan. While it was still definitely her, it felt like it had mutated into a different yet still widely familiar source of energy.

This was most definitely something important.

* * *

During his next visit to Capsule Corporation, Gohan made sure to tell Bulma about Chichi's illness. Maybe she had the key to his mother's problems!

"So… Let me get this straight, your mom has been having bouts of fatigue and nausea, has been eating much more, and her stomach has gotten bigger? Is there anything else unusual going on with her?" Bulma asked the young boy.

"Hmm… Well she's been having really bad mood swings lately." Gohan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

' _Gohan, that tells me literally nothing, that is your mother in essence!_ " Bulma sighed as she leaned back into her chair, staring at the ceiling. ' _But even then, mood swings, a bigger stomach and appetite to boot, and nausea! It couldn't be, right?'_

Bulma looked back at Gohan, who was waiting for her to finally say something. These past couple months since he and Vegeta had apparently formed a coup d'etat against her sanity by deciding to use each other as moving talking punching bags. Gravity rooms being destroyed more often was just one side effect of their newfound kinship, but it seemed as if Vegeta's attitude had been rubbing off on Gohan. He'd been acting a lot more like a smart ass lately, she'd observed.

' _Now that I think about it, 4 months ago was the Cell Games, and that was around the time Chichi and Goku actually had time for themselves for once..._ ' Her eyes narrowed as Gohan titled his head inquisitively. She put her hand to her face and shook her head, _'You dog, Goku!_ '

A sly grin etched itself onto Bulma's face as she looked back at Gohan again. "Gohan, I think you're going to be a big brother come 4 or 5 months."

Gohan tensed up immediately, "Eh? I'm sorry can you repeat that?" he asked. Bulma laughed in her mind a bit, ' _This must be coming as a shock to him!_ '

"Your mother is pregnant, Gohan! At least, I think so, it'd take a scan to actually confirm that, but it calls for celebration anyways! Right, Gohan?" she cheered enthusiastically.

Gohan's face flushed as small beads of sweat subtly showed themselves on his forehead, he tensed his fist in his hand as his jaw slightly dropped. "E-eh? She's… What?"

No sooner after he finished his stagnated sentence did he immediately brighten up and bring his face into a crooked smile. "Eh is that so! I've never really thought about being an older brother to someone before!" He was not lying.

Bulma took note of his odd reaction, even if he quickly caught himself. Gohan abruptly stood up, "I should tell my mom about this right?" he started for the door before he could let Bulma respond, "I guess I'll have to be seeing you then, bye!"

Before Bulma could even stand up and reach out to him Gohan was already out of the door and in the air, off to his home.

"Hmm… What was with him? He seemed… Well.. _I don't know how he seemed..._ " Bulma pondered out loud.

Alone with his thoughts and the sound of the air whipping past him, Gohan finally took the time to truly think about the revelations Bulma had brought about onto him.

' _A baby brother, huh? Another person born into the Son lineage… Though this is assuming Bulma's actually right._

 _I wonder what he'll be like. Or she, maybe… I wonder..._

 _Will they be a fighter?'_ Gohan's eyes narrowed at the thought. ' _Not everyone in our family has to be a fighter...'_ he pondered to himself, as he dismissed the topic.

The thought of a younger sibling was a stifling one to Gohan. Knowing the genes flowing through his bloodlines veins, the newest addition to the Son family would probably have a keen eye for the art of fighting.

But that thought merely scared Gohan. He stuck to fighting and training for a reason, to protect those he loved, so there was no reason for his sibling to want to fight too, right?

Fighting also brought another point of discussion to Gohan's mind. Their father. It'd been 4 months now, and despite trying to move on from it, Gohan still had the nagging feeling at the back of his head constantly reminding him of his father's death, and the cause for it, of course.

What would he tell his sibling when they inevitable ask where their father is, that he's their father? That connotation only served to disturb him, the thought of a 9 year old him being married to his near 30 year old mother grossed him out.

Another answer could be that he died to Cell. Which wasn't wrong at all, it was due to Cell's explosion that Goku met his end. But Gohan felt like that was leaving out vital information he didn't want to touch upon.

Gohan shook his head and cleared the subject from his head. He was too tired today to deal with such a topic.

* * *

[5 MONTHS LATER]

Just a few days later, it was confirmed that Chichi was indeed pregnant with a new hybrid saiyan child. It was a cold February evening 5 months after when the child was born in the valleys of Mount Paozu. The first thing Gohan noticed was the boy's head of hair.

How could he not, after all the mop of black hair looked exactly like Goku's did. Gohan's eyes widened in shocked at the newborn, even aside from the hair the baby looked like a carbon copy of Son Goku in the flesh, aside from a few small differences. Maybe they would be further accentuated when he grew up, or maybe they would become benign as he aged.

Though he was crying as loud as he possibly could, when Gohan took the young boy into his arms, the loud wailing ceased quickly. He stared at the now mellow face of the young saiyan boy, who seemed completely different just some mere seconds ago.

"I think I'm going to name him Goten. Son Goten."

Gohan looked up at his now obviously tired out mother, was looking at her now two sons adoringly. "Isn't that a great name?" she said.

Gohan looked back down at the baby, or Goten as he was now deemed. He smiled and looked up again, "Yeah, mom. It is."

He handed his mother Goten to hold again and walked outside of the house to the snowy outside. The dark sky was adorned with stars teaming up with the clouds to decorate the atmosphere. Snow dropped down from the sky creating scenery of a white wonderland only darkened by the absence of the sun in the sky.

When Gohan had first heard the news, he became filled with doubt and insecurity. He was scared for the future of a baby who hadn't even been born yet. But after thinking for months on end, often aloud to the chagrin of Vegeta, he finally sorted out his problems.

No matter what, Gohan would try his hardest to become as strong as possible. So he could protect the Earth, and protect his family. If he had a say about it, he would do everything in his power to make sure Goten lived a normal, happy life.

Gohan looked up and stared at the starry sky. "Dad… Are you watching me? Because you better me, alright?" He put his hand up to the sky in a fist and smiled. He stayed in that position for a few more seconds, before lowering his arm down, and exhaling loudly. He walked back inside to his house, calmly.

He was ready to truly start a new chapter of his life.

* * *

[6 YEARS LATER]

"Why the hell does this city have to be so god damn big!" The young man looking at his map said angrily.

Well, he more shoved in his face in it. He knew if anything it'd hinder his understanding of the map but showing his emotions was more important to him in that moment.

Looking around for a person approachable enough to ask for directions, he found the perfect person and walked straight to them. "Hey, mister! Do you know where I could find-" before he could finish asking his question, he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley distracting him.

"The hell? Hey mister, I'll have to get back to you later, I'm gonna go check that out! See you!" the young man said before dashing off to the source of the noise.

Finding the source of the scream, the young male saw a woman being mugged by two thugs, both with knives in their hands. "Shut your mouth, bitch! We only want 2 things, and you know what they are!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Help me!" The woman shouted. "Hey, are you deaf?! I told you to-"

"Oi oi oi! Is there problem going on here? That definitely wouldn't be good for you guys!" The "heroic" young man said.

"Huh? Who the hell're you!? Tryna pick a fight with us? If you knew better, you wouldn't be interested, so scram dumbass!" The other thug screamed at the young man.

The young man ran his fingers through his black hair, sighing. "I know criminals with no hope like you usually aren't that smart but I though it was really obvious that I'm trying to pick a fight with you." He shook his head back and forth, "But I'll let you off this time, sir! Just let that woman get outta here safe and sound and we won't have any problems, alright?"

The two thugs laughed to themselves, "Ey, look at this dumbass! Thinks he's scary! Let's teach him a lesson, yeah bro!?"

The thugs ran at the exuberant young man, but before they knew it he easily threw them both against the wall. He dusted off his hands and walked over to the woman sitting down on the ground. "You alright, lady? These two didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He pointed back at the two men with his thumb.

"No, I'm alright, thank you so much!" She quickly responded. With that, the young man smiled, "That's good to hear! I would stay here and make sure you can do something here, but I got places to be!" He walked off quickly but was stopped by the voice of the young woman he just saved, "Wait! Can I at least know your name?"

The man turned back curiously. Before long, he smirked triumphantly and splayed his fingers just in front of and to the right of his face, and using his other hand he pointed at his chest with his thumb confidently.

"Me?" He chuckled to himself, "My name's Son, Son Gohan! Just don't tell anyone about this, please! I don't need to make myself known, y'know?" He looked down at his wristwatch and saw the time.

7:38, 8 minutes past the starting time of Orange Star High School. "Ah crap, I'm late! Mom's gonna scream off my ear, no! Sorry lady, but I'll have to see you later! Bye!" He said before sprinting off.

The woman looked on, dazed at what just occurred. "What a strange man..."

* * *

Welp, I'm done with that chapter. We've seen Gohan realize his mom is pregnant, seen his reaction to Goten's birth, and of course a whole new grown up Gohan as well!

I wanted to make this teenage Gohan a lot like Joseph Joestar, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but I'll make sure to explain how exactly his personality changed so much later on in the story. If the earlier parts of the chapter felt rushed, that's probably because I really just wanted to get to the time skip finally and get to the parts I really wanted to write. Also, I decided to make it 6 years after the Cell Games to give Gohan more time to get acquainted with the people at Satan City!

Bye now, I need some sleep.


	5. Orange Star High

[MARCH, AGE 773]

Gohan sat at his desk filling out formulas, solving equations quickly as he put his body to rest from strict training and in turned put his mind to the test. Most days for the past 6 years had been like this for the young saiyan. Wake up, eat, train, eat, study, eat, sleep, and in his dreams eat, sometimes at least. Of course the addition of Goten caused the Goku look-a-like to meddle his way into his older brother's daily schedule one way or another.

Other than that though, it was rather monotonous, but Gohan didn't mind all too much. It was nice, really.

Just before he could finish one last math problem and turn the page, his mom knocked on the door and opened it. It was an act he wasn't too fond of, considering the pointlessness of knocking in the first place.

Gohan turned his head slightly in the direction of the door, noting the excitement on the look of his mother's face. "Hm? Is my studying that amazing to you? I said I was gonna keep them up, y'know."

Chichi shook her head quickly, then showed to the world what she was hiding behind her back: a pamphlet. "Gohan, Gohan! Look at this!" she nearly squealed. Gohan took the paper offered to him graciously and browsed through the pages curiously.

"ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL"

In the brochure there were pictures of a bright campus with happy students seemingly having the time of their lives. "Oh? Is this for Goten or something?" Gohan flipped over the pamphlet and gave it another run through, "Mom, I understand we don't exactly live in conjunction with society all too much but even I know 6 year old's don't go to high school."

Chichi laughed at Gohan's remark and swiped it away with her hand, "Oh don't be silly, this is for you, obviously! This is going to be your birthday present for when you turn 15!"

Gohan's eyes glossed over as he took the time to process Chichi's statement. "Eh?" he blurted out. He slowly looked over to his math book thinking perhaps it had the hidden answer to his mother's elaborate prank. Finding no solace in the textbook of truth, Gohan turned back to his mother, eyes still blank. "E-eh?"

…

"Oi, oi! Who said I was going to school?! That's a terrible idea!" Gohan yelled in protest as he stood up from his chair, "Besides, what kind of birthday present is that? Who willingly spoils someone's birthday present 2 months in advance?! Who does that?!"

Goten popped his head in from the doorway, interested in joining the loud conversation with his similar trademark loudness. "Gohan's going to school? Really?! Cool!" Goten ran up to Gohan to give him a celebratory hug before realizing the one thing trumping him from truly celebrating his brother's step into the real world.

"Hey, hey, Gohan! What's school?" Gohan sighed and crouched down eye level with Goten and ruffled his hair, "School's a place where a bunch of teenagers like me go to learn stuff." Goten's eyes brightened in amazement, but Gohan was not done, "The bad thing about school is that they learn a lot slower than either you or I do, so going there is a bit pointless, y'see!" Gohan turned his head and blankly stared at his mother for an odd few seconds before focusing back on his younger brother.

Gohan's last statement confused Goten, "Huh? So why does mom wanna have ya go then?" he asked curiously. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his mother, "It's a good question though. Why _do_ you want me to go to high school?" he asked exasperated.

Chichi shook her head and sighed, "Even though you have the science brain of Bulma, you have the awareness brain of your father, it seems. Gohan! Tell me 5 things you do every day!"

This question caught the teenager off guard, but not for long. "5 things? I mean, all right. Well I eat, I also train, I study… I play with Goten when I train?" Gohan rattled his brain thinking of a fifth thing he regularly did but to no avail. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head, "Ah! I sle-"

"Sleeping doesn't count, Gohan."

"Eheh, you're right..."

Chichi rested the bridge of her nose on her fingertips and sighed heavily, "Gohan, don't misinterpret this. I'm not sending you to high school to learn, I know full well how ahead of the curve you are. But sticking to this routine of yours is no good, you need to go out and meet people! Become people! Make friends!"

"W-wha? I have friends, many! Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta's always insulting me but we train almost everyday! I have many more, too!" Gohan argued back.

"Gohan, please consider this. It's really important for you, trust me. There's more to life than training and studying. Please consider the person who just said that last sentence especially as well." Chichi said.

Gohan rested back into his chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Just some few minutes ago he was thinking about the monotony of his daily life, was he not? Maybe he should take this opportunity. He pondered it for some few moments longer, before sitting back up and turning his attention back on his mother. "Fine. I'll go to school, or at least I'll try," he said with a shrug, "When does it start, anyway?"

Chichi smiled at his acceptance, before answering his question, "It said in the pamphlet, I think. April, it said?"

"Hm? April… That's in a few weeks, isn't it?" Gohan hummed in thought of attending high school and meeting people his age.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see how it is then, right?" he said with a big grin.

[1 MONTH LATER]

"Damn! The picture's don't do this place justice, it's massive!" Gohan said in awe at the building and it's surrounding campus.

Orange Star High School, a place where he would now have to get greatly accustomed to. During the weeks before the start of the new school year, whenever Gohan went to train with the Prince of Four Saiyans, the half-breed arranged with Bulma to get an apartment in Satan City, the city where Orange Star High was located.

If he was going to go through a life change and become a newer person than he was, he might as well go full throttle with it.

He walked past the gate and was about to step into the building for the very first time before he realized something deathly important.

He had no clue where to go.

He was a freshman, so that meant he was in a class that started with 1. But for all he knew, it could've been class 1-F that he was supposed to go to and he could very well go to class 1-A.

Gohan looked around in all directions hoping to spot an adult who could point him in the right direction, or at least the direction which could lead him further. The first man he spotted was a middle aged man with a balding haircut that he absolutely refused to shave even though god knew he needed to. Gohan ran up to him in a hurry, he couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"Sorry mister, but I'm really new to this whole area and I was really hoping you could point me to the right direction please!"

The old man stared emotionlessly at him for the longest few seconds in the world before opening his mouth, "Oh… What…. Is your name….?" he said slowly. Gohan replied quickly, "Son Gohan, sir!"

…..

"Oh… I remember you…! You are…. Hmm… Oh! You are the one child… Who had a… perfect score! Yes… On his test… That was you, yes!" the old man said excruciatingly slowly.

' _Come on old man, please I don't have all day!'_ Gohan thought to himself.

The old man looked through his list of papers, which Gohan assumed held the list of classes and students. "Let's see here….. You are..."

…..

' _I just want to get to class..._ '

"Oh…! You are in class 1-C…!" The old man finally said. "Well now… I guess you'll h-"

By the time the old man opened his mouth Gohan was already out of view making a run for the classroom, not being able to bear any more of his droning. "Ah, young people are so impatient these days..." he shook his head. But then he chuckled to himself, "Fool."

"Well hello class, I hope you're ready to have a fun high school life! My name is Akira Hiroyama, and to get started with the year we should go ahead with roll call. I'll be calling your names in alphabetical order, so when it's your turn just stand up and tell a little something about yourself to the class."

"Now, let's start. A-"

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a panicked black haired teenager. "Ah, late on your first day, I see. I sure hope this won't be a future telling of the rest of the year," the teacher said with a light chuckle. "You can sit down wherever you, like."

Gohan heeded his request and sat down next to a short-haired blonde wearing a green tube top. "Hey!" she whispered to him, winking, "My name's Erasa! And you?"

"Yo!" Gohan whispered back, putting his hand, "I'm Gohan! Son Gohan!"

"Son Gohan? That's an… odd name," she said, giggling a bit to show it was a lighthearted tease.

"It is, isn't? I really wonder what my parent's were thinking of when they named me. Well, at least I have the comfort of knowing it was my dad who named me, he could eat a buffet's worth of food and not feel anything!"

Erasa laughed as softly as she could so as to not attract Mr. Hiroyama's attention, before pointing back to the two seats behind her and Gohan. "I should probably introduce you to my two other friends here!"

She first pointed at a blonde boy with shoulder length blonde hair, who was wearing a gray tank-top which showed off his muscled body. "First up is our local neighborhood extremely effeminate man Sharpener!"

"Yo, what's- Hey wait, whaddya mean 'effeminate?' I'm a macho man, thank you very much!" Even though he was put off by Erasa's joke, he still laughed it off, showing he was used to these jokes.

"And to his left is our favorite moody queen, Videl!" Erasa pointed at a black haired girl who wore her hair in pigtails who averted her attention at the wall to look at the new boy who Erasa and Sharpener seemed to take an interest in. She stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds, waiting for something she expected to happen.

When Gohan got a good look at Videl, he instantly recognized who she was. He may be a hick, but he know his stuff (mostly.) This icy cold girl was the daughter of the well-famed Mr. Satan, which meant she was used to the attention being the daughter of such a man brought, and wasn't a fan of it. She hated the glowering and pandering every person she knew gave to her. There was a reason she only had 2 friends, after all.

Gohan stared at her for a few good seconds before sighing, and put his hand up in greeting, "What's up?"

Videl's eyes widened at Gohan's casual remark. There was no fanfare in his eyes, no greed, no excitement at the prospect of getting to know THE Videl. Just pure normalcy, and if she didn't know any better disinterest. Videl was caught off guard by this, and nodded quickly at him before turning her attention back to the walls of the room.

Erasa was greatly impressed by Gohan's amazing feet and nodded her head in an exaggerated motion, "Hmm, not bad, Gohan! Usually whenever someone tries to say anything to her she just replies with a glare! Maybe she's trying out a new persona for her high school life!"

"It was long overdue," Sharpener said, "I've been really worried for you Videl, you really gotta make some friends for once, it's not healthy to depend on us, y'know!"

"Oh be quiet! I don't need any other friends besides you guys." Videl retorted.

"Ahh," Sharpener turned to Gohan, "You see when you melt that cold tsun exterior of hers you find a fluffy heart of gold!" Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener all chuckled to themselves at the expense of Videl, who wasn't the biggest fan, "Hey! I'm not a fluffy heart of gold!"

"I see we see have some people who are interested in disturbing the class." Mr. Hiroyama said catching the attention of the four people sat inside in their own bubble, "Would Mr. Late-to-Class, Ms. Fluff and co. like to skip ahead and start their introductions now?"

Erasa jumped up from her chair quickly in turn, "Ah, yes! I would, I would!" This bizarre excitement caught the teacher off guard, but he allowed her to proceed anyways.

Erasa cleared her throat before beginning, "Going on shopping mall sprees and staying up late at night gossiping about celebrities, the name's Erasa and I do nothing else! Thank you, thank you!" There was scattered applause as Erasa sat back down into her seat.

"Is she always this energetic?" Gohan muttered to no one in particular.

Immediately Videl had an answer for his question, "Yep she always is… Even at 4 am, somehow..." she said facepalming.

"Ah, well I guess I'm up next," Sharpener stood up from his seat, "Well um, my name's Sharpener and I want to be a pro martial artist when I'm older! I like working out at the gym and staying away from Erasa when she's going shopping!" he said with a big smile sticking his thumb out.

"Hey, shopping with me isn't that bad Sharpie!" Erasa complained.

"No, no, it definitely is. It's hell and you know it." Sharpener replied, "Well, Gohan it's your turn next, we want to know about you too bud!"

"Ah me? Um, alright." Gohan dusted himself off a bit, before clearing his throat much like Erasa, "Yo! I'm Gohan! Son Gohan! I live in the apartments near 24th Boulevard and this is my first time ever in Satan City! Take it on easy on me, alright?" He laughed a bit at the end of the sentence and pointed a thumb at himself confidently.

"Woo! A confident public speaker we have here!" Erasa said. "Ah shush!" Gohan said laughing.

"Let's have Ms. Fluff now, shall we?" Erasa gestured to Videl, who groaned and reluctantly stood up.

"Umm… My name is Videl. I like to fight." She quickly said before going back to sit down. There was scattered applause just like for Erasa, but much more awkward.

The rest of the class went by quickly, with the teacher outlining the plans for the next few months and seeing how much information his students already knew. Before they knew it, lunch came and Erasa invited Gohan to sit with her, Sharpener, and Videl, an offer which Gohan graciously took.

They sat on the rooftops with their lunches in hand, though Gohan had a tiny capsule to hold his. "Hm? A capsule?" Sharpener pointed out, "What's that for?"

"Oh, this? Well um..." Gohan clicked the button on the top of the capsule and tossed it as it exploded into a pink smoke cloud, revealing a meal fit for kings.

"E-Eh?! Is this just for you?!" Videl asked in shock.

"Huh, if you eat like this I really wonder what your dad eats like if he could eat what count's as a buffet to you!" Erasa said. Gohan scratched the back of his neck and chuckled a bit, "Well the hunger runs in the family, I guess."

"So Gohan, what was up with you being late and all? It's the first day man!" Sharpener grinned and patted Gohan's back.

"Ah well, I've never been in Satan City before and got lost in the city AND the school! Then, when I asked a teacher for directions, it took him an hour to say a complete sentence!" Gohan said.

"Ah!" Erasa exclaimed, "Was he balding and stuff! I was asking him too, but he never stopped pausing! It was so annoying!" Unbeknownst to Gohan and Erasa, Videl was stifling her laughter as the pair talked about the droning old man. It seemed only she seemed to see through the man's shtick.

"So, Gohan, what middle school did you go to? You said you've never been in Satan City before, right?" Videl enquired.

"Well actually, I've never been to school. I've been home schooled my whole life so this is actually my first school experience too." he answered.

"Huh?! Really?! Wow, I can't imagine being home schooled my whole life, I wonder what's that like." Sharpener exclaimed.

"Hm? Well I don't really have much to compare it to, so it's always seemed normal to me, y'know?" Gohan said. He laid back down and stared into the clear, blue sky. "When I first heard that I was going here, I was pretty wary, I didn't know what it was gonna be like. But now that I've met you guys, I'm actually pretty excited!" Gohan said smilingly brightly.

Videl stared at the boy in deep thought. ' _Hmm… Son Gohan…_

 _What a weird boy, huh?_ '

Well now we've seen Gohan in high school interacting with the Orange Star crew and how he learned about the very fact that he's going to school in the first place.

In this story I'm having Gohan go to school a year earlier than he usually would because I want to actually write him developing with these new characters before we get into the Buu Saga. FYI, most of the high school-y stuff will be before the start of the World Tournament and in-between the end of the Buu Saga and the saga after that, which is not the Beerus saga, I'm planning to have a lot of OC villains and story arcs. This will also primarily be an action oriented fic, aside from these beginning chapters obviously.

I'm not planning to have Great Saiyaman as I don't really think this Gohan would like to dress up as him, and I'm planning to replace him with a different alter ego for our young saiyan prodigy. As for ships, when I was writing this story I was honestly liking the idea of having a Gohan x Erasa ship, though I know it's obviously not as popular as GoVi, but eh, fanfics are fanfics and that's a problem for another day. It's 4:30 AM and I really want to sleep, see ya!


	6. A Bank Robbery!

The rest of the school day had gone on normally for Gohan. After lunch finished, they went back to the boring classroom, whispering to each other to tune out the boring lectures of the teachers. Once the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day, students began pouring out into the hallways to dash out the school gates and go back home.

Gohan and his new friends stayed back however, not wanting to get caught in the heavy stream of high schoolers. Though it took a few minutes, the gang reached the gates of the school and began making plans for what to do after school.

"You guys wanna go the mall today?" Erasa proposed. Sharpener irked a bit in response, "No thanks, I'm not interested in being your guys' bag holder again," he said putting his arms up in front of him. "What about you, Gohan? What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Hmm.." Gohan put his hand to his chin thinking, "I don't really think I can do much today. I've got some stuff to do around my apartment, it's still kinda messy." Gohan looked down at his new phone that he had received from Bulma recently.

"3:09 P.M."

"Ah, I think I should be going right now, I've gotta meet someone as well!" he started for the direction of his apartment, "See ya guys!" he said with a wave.

On the way back to his new apartment, Gohan stretched his arms and sighed, deep in thought, ' _Damn Vegeta making me train the first day I go to high school, friggin' battle addict._ ' He crossed his arms behind his head and kept on with a steady pace, ' _Well at least I still got a little time to relax, I guess.'_

Or so he thought. Behind him he could hear a small explosion occur, gunshots following. He heard the loud noises of people screaming in fear. "The hell?" he mumbled to himself. Hearing further noises, Gohan clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. "Guess I won't be able to relax, then." he said quietly before running off in the direction of the explosions.

Reaching the site of the event, Gohan saw a black window-less van parked outside a bank, masked gunmen giving orders not only to employees in the bank but police officers hiding behind their vehicles.

"What the?" Gohan said aloud, "Bulma said Satan City had some pretty bad crime, but this is something else.."

Suddenly, a young teenage girl wearing her black hair in pig-tails appeared at the scene, seemingly ready to jump into the fray.

"Hm?! I recognize this girl.. It's Videl!" Gohan was visibly shocked at the moody teenager's surprise visit to the bank, and watched curiously.

After talking with a large police officer, she nodded to herself and thought for a second, before standing up out of cover and running into the bank.

"Hah?! She couldn't possibly be running in there, right?!" Gohan debated letting her deal with this herself, but reasoned that just because she was ' _his_ ' daughter didn't mean he had a good reason to let her get hurt. Gohan shook his head and sighed. "I might get used to 'em but normal people are still a pain.." Gohan hid in a nearby alleyway and turned super saiyan. Using his deductive reasoning, letting Videl see him fight was probably a bad idea.

Though his bleach blonde hair was probably a good enough disguise as is, he wasn't willing to take any risks and took off the long-sleeved shirt he wore to school as well. "Making me have to waste my relaxing time, good grief."

Gohan calmly walked up to the police officers watching Videl run at the masked criminals. "Hey, Mr. Officer, what's going on?" he said to a mustached one.

"H-huh?" the officer stumbled, "Well uh, there's a bank robbery going on and the police are hard at work stopping it, I recommend you leave the scene, sir!"

Gohan stared at the officer blankly, then looked at the scene. Videl had actually just reached the gunmen, and taken one out swiftly. "Hm, she's.. not bad.." He looked back at the officer and pointed in Videl's general direction, "Is a 15 year old part of the force too?"

The officer sweatdropped, he had no clue what to really say to that, "W-well uhm..."

Gohan shook his head, "Good grief… Guess I should help her, I suppose." Gohan vanished from the police officer's view.

With Videl, she was handling things rather smoothly. She had already taken care of two gunmen and was on her third. Just after kicking down the third, she heard a body hit the floor with a thud and turned around to see a blonde man, standing at around 5'9 looking rather annoyed. "You should really watch out," he said, "Bullets go a lot faster than your kicks."

The blonde turned his head to see a masked man point his gun at him, ready to pull the trigger and unleash a wave of bullets. To Videl, the blonde man seemingly vanished into thin air, but looked to her right when she heard someone go "Ack!" and saw him standing over a now unconscious man.

"What?! How'd he do that?!" she thought aloud.

Gohan felt the cold steel of a gun barrel press the back of his skull. Instantly, however, he swiftly turned around and cleanly swiped the gun out of the arm of the gunman and thrust his palm into his gut, sending him to his knees.

' _Judging from the life forces… there's still some people in the building. How many are hostages, though?'_ Gohan thought to himself.

Storming through the front doors of the bank, he immediately assessed the situation. One man with his mask off yelling at the hostages who had their hands on their heads, and another keeping watch of the entrance of the bank. Noticing the mask-less man, Gohan thought to himself, ' _Either they aren't planning to let these hostages live, or this man is a one of a kind idiot.'_

The robber keeping watch was taken aback by Gohan's surprise appearance, but took immediate action and started firing a hailstorm of bullets at him. They were of no use, however, as Gohan disintegrated them all with a small flash of ki and charged at the gunman.

Gohan chopped at the back of his neck, rendering the man unconscious. ' _Only one more._ ' He leapt over the counter, jumping past the broken glass that was once a solid divider.

"Oi, Mr. Robber, I dunno whether you have some mind erasing ability or something but you doing all this is really pissing me off." he announced to the shock of the robber who turned around to finally notice what had just happened in the past minute.

"What the?!" the robber exclaimed, "How'd you get past everyone?!"

Gohan sighed, "You guys are real low level people, maybe if you weren't using these people as negotiation pieces I'd be a bit nicer to you animals," he said glaring at the man.

Vanishing and reappearing behind him, Gohan, with another swift chop, knocked out the last gunman. Gohan looked over to the 6 hostages, none of them so much as even tied up. "Tch, I wasted my time to beat up people who can't even tie up their hostages? What a pain… You guys are safe now, don't worry," he said, before walking back outside.

Just after walking outside, he was confronted by his new black haired classmate, Videl. "What the hell was that?!" she said, "How the hell did you do all that?!"

Gohan stared blankly at her. She was a hell of a lot more loud and talkative than in school. He sighed and put his palm to his face, "I don't know what your plan was, but running headfirst into the fray like that was stupid. Really stupid," he finished, before walking off.

"Hey! That doesn't answer my question! How'd you do that, who are you?!" she yelled at him.

Gohan tilted his head back just enough to get a good look at Videl. "Du~mb-ass," he said in a slightly mocking tone, and walked off, ignoring the shouts of Videl.

* * *

Honestly, it was pretty satisfying being able to act like that to Videl. His mother raised him to have good manners, and Gohan was able to be polite and respectful to her at school.

But being disguised and out of school, in addition to having a good excuse to chastise her, and led to him being rather insulting, if he was to be honest.

He knew it wasn't the right thing, but Gohan couldn't help but dislike her. Gohan had actually seen some videos of her fighting at a junior martial arts tournament. Videl's brazen and cocky attitude ticked him off, (despite him acting very similar whenever training with Vegeta in recent years) especially considering who her father was.

Of course, her heritage also forcibly brought up a lot of bad memories, but thinking about that wasn't especially helpful.

Gohan thought ahead to his visit to Capsule Corp. After what happened today, Gohan definitely had some requests for Bulma, and he really wanted to blow of some steam, and of course fighting to the brink of death with Vegeta would certainly help out with that. After reaching a quiet, unpopulated part of Satan City, Gohan flew off to the direction of West City.

Reaching the giant metropolis, Gohan scouted out the two biggest ki signatures there, a technique he found way better than using his vision. Locating them alongside the giant dome of a building the Capsule Corp headquarters was, Gohan let himself in. Before training with Vegeta, he needed to talk with Bulma, he didn't want to ask Bulma for a favor and be too broken and tired to form coherent sentences.

Gohan found Bulma hard at work in her lab, so he knocked at the door to get her attention. She turned her head quickly to find Gohan leaning against the door. "Oh, Gohan! What's up, training with Vegeta again?"

"Yeah, even though I just got back from school, the bastard," he answered, "But before that I actually have a favor I need from you."

"Hm? What would that be?" she asked.

"Well today I actually got into a bit a 'circumstance' per se. There was a bank robbery and I stepped in, as a super saiyan of course, to disguise myself. It was actually kinda fun," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "I think I wouldn't mind doing stuff like it in my free time, even though the robbers really annoyed me as well."

"Oh, is that so? You're really like your father, y'know," Bulma said. Gohan narrowed his eyes at that statement and his mouth formed into a scowl, prompting a response from Bulma, "I know, I know, touchy subject. I swear, I thought Chichi was the sensitive one of the family," she said shrugging her arms.

"Anyways, that doesn't really answer my question. What favor do you need, Gohan?" she said.

Gohan pointed at his face, "Well turning super saiyan is a pretty good disguise, to be honest, but unfortunately my face is pretty much the same, if not a bit more angry looking. Something to hide my identity with, like a mask or maybe even a full on outfit would be nice."

"Hmm, yeah, I see your point. Your identity as both a superhero and highschooler Son Gohan getting out would be troublesome, wouldn't it? Well I'll get to work on it. You can go to the gravity room now, by the time you get out I'll be done with it I betcha!" she said with a strong thumbs up.

Gohan grinned at Bulma's enthusiastic behavior, "Hm, alright. Make that a promise!"

* * *

After finishing up his training with Vegeta, Gohan trudged over to Bulma's lab room, excited to see what she had in store for him.

Reaching the lab room, he heard a different voice from just Bulma and looked inside to see her son, Trunks, pestering her about god knows what.

"Hey, everything all right in here? I hope Trunks wasn't interrupting you, if he was I might have to make him train with me and Vegeta again!" he said with a menacing grin.

Trunks beamed at seeing Gohan and ran to him, "Hey big brother Go- hey wait, no I don't wanna train with you guys again, I slept for a whole day after that and couldn't walk straight for a whole week!"

Gohan patted him on the back, "Hahah, Trunks don't be silly! We aren't that bad of course!" Gohan bent down and leered at Trunks, "This time you'll probably only be out of commission for 4 or 5 days."

Trunks stepped back, "Eek!" he yelled out before running to safety. Bulma chuckled at the exchange after seeing her son dash out of the room, "Anyways, Gohan, I finished with the outfit you told be about. I hope it'll be to your liking!"

She swiveled back in her chair exposing a stand with a coat over it hiding what was on the stand, though Gohan figured it to be the outfit. "Don't worry Bulma, if you made it it'll be quality!" Gohan grabbed the coat and threw it off revealing-!

A watch.

"E-eh? A watch..?" he muttered. Gohan looked back at Bulma for confirmation. She hit her head with her knuckles and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Teehee!" Gohan grared at Bulma in contempt.

"But anyways," she began, "That watch is the key to your outfit!" She held the watch in her hand. It was almost identical to most black digital wristwatches, except beneath the time display there were two buttons, one red and one blue. "When you put it on, it will detect your wrist and these two buttons will brighten up. When you press this one," she pointed at the red one, "You'll find that you've instantly swapped outfits with your current one and your superhero one! And when you press this blue one, you'll switch back, understand?"

"Hm, yeah seems simple enough. How does this work, anyways?" Gohan asked. Bulma made an X with her arms and shook her head pouting. Was she simply too lazy to explain, or was the author the real lazy one here?

Bulma rolled a full length mirror in front of Gohan and instructed him to put on the watch and try it out. Upon doing so, Gohan pressed the red button on his wristwatch a flash of light enveloped him, if only for an instant.

Once the light faded, Gohan took in his new appearance. On his head there was a black and orange helmet with a black visor covering his eyes. He wore a green tunic with a black spandex under suit and a belt. His boots were very much like a saiyans, white with yellow tips. On his back he had a red cape swaying behind him. He wore white gloves, and in addition on his his helmet he had what seemed like antennae.

Gohan looked in the mirror for a good few seconds. He took off his helmet and looked himself up and down even more closely. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at Bulma with a distant look in his eyes, "So this is what you think of me, huh..."

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Bulma asked. Gohan turned to look back into the mirror and waited for a few seconds before replying, "Everything."

"What?! It's perfectly fine, classic superhero style!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Bulma, I look like some bug monster someone having a bad drug trip would see! I'm supposed to look threatening, not humorous!"

Adding to his disappointment, just then Vegeta happened to be walking by and got a good look at Gohan's new outfit. He put one hand to his stomach and used the other to point at Gohan as he laughed heartily at both the appearance of him and his visible contempt. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING FRUIT! GOD ALMIGHTY!" he fell to the floor rolling, unable to control his laughter.

"Tch, screw off Veggie!" he facepalmed angrily in an attempt to hide his growing frustration, "I think if I want this to look good we'll need to work together to make this better." Bulma nodded her head in agreement, though she thought the current outfit looked plenty good. She looked past Gohan to look at Vegeta, who was slowly rising from the floor, "Hey, Vegeta, wanna help out too?"

Instantly, Vegeta stood up straight and clenched his fist, a determined look on his face, "Of course, I won't let any saiyan warrior walk around without a proper outfit."

"Alright!" Gohan clenched his fist in similar fashion, "Let's take these next few hours to design my new outfit!" The three chanted "Yeah!" and pumped their arms in the air and sat down to begin their work. Outside the room Trunks hid behind the door frame put off by the situation. Why the hell was his dad so eager to design some clothes?

* * *

It was past midnight, but the trio finally finished their work. Gohan once again stood in front of the full-length mirror Bulma presented, but felt even more confident and excited than before. Gohan pressed the red button once again, and out came his new outfit presented boldly onto him.

This time, it looked much more like a standard gi. The top and bottom were a rich royal blue, his undershirt a vivid orange. He wore a belt which had it's belt more on the side of his waist than presented in front, the belt being orange as well.

In emerald green on his right pectoral was the Vegeta family insignia. The fact that Vegeta had suggested this shocked Gohan, but he reasoned considering how little saiyans there were left he might as well have been in the royal family. On his back was a similar shade of emerald green, displaying the kanji for 'Ma' or 'demon.' He still had to show his roots and pay respects to his first teacher. Besides, it might look more threatening to any opposing criminal too.

But to top it off, Gohan now had a mask on as well. The issue of someone possibly recognizing his face came up in discussion, and the three had agreed that a mask was definitely essential to hiding his identity. It was a plain white mask, but with some saiyan symbols on it as well, though only Vegeta knew the true meaning to the symbols.

Gohan got into a few different small poses and stances, showing off his orange wristbands as well, covering up the wristwatch. With one hand, he took off his mask and looked at Bulma and Vegeta who were smiling confidently at him. He gave a thumbs up and a smile, and everyone knew then that their night had been a success.

Now, Gohan couldn't wait to use it in action tomorrow. What a day that would be.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I know you guys may have expected some more Gohan and Vegeta action, but I only wanted to include the stuff that was important to the plot for now.

So to reply quickly to some reviews, one anonymous reader was talking about having Piccolo be a majin instead. For this story while though I'm not really planning on making Piccolo the majin, I don't think it'll be Vegeta either. There were also some people saying thy wouldn't mind gohan x erasa, but of course that's still a thing I don't know if I want.

And to Ushindeshi, of course I gotta have a cool alter ego for him, and god damn is he gonna be cool.

Also, in case you're wondering, kanji is just a Japanese symbol, and is used as the symbols and insignias of a lot our favorite characters.

Please review and give some feedback, advice, or anything really, it all helps! (also follow and favorite that'd also be cool thanks ;p) See ya!


End file.
